Close to you
by Jaguarin
Summary: The first part of all my little Helena series. Selina and her very stubborn little baby.
1. The beginning

**Okay, sorry for the delay I had been working a lot and I dont have computer at home. Thanks so much to the evil MASTERNIGHT STALKERfor her wonderful, incredible, amazing editing job.**

**Okay, this is for the boss...**

The blonde woman looked at the sky. It was abeautiful afternoon… well, now every afternoon, every day, every moment was beautiful. The sounds, the rain, the grass, all had a different and marvelous meaning. She smiled to herself. It was incredible how life changed in just a minute. All her life she had been a fighter, all her life she had worked hard and faced many kinds of criminals, heroes and thugs.

Many times she had felt alone, she had grown up alone. Sadness was a ghost in her childhood. And after that, she had felt sad, haunted, but now… now she felt blessed. Incredible love.

She could give life.

She had life.

She suddenly felt a kick in her stomach. She smiled and placed her hand on her belly moving her hand lovingly over it. Her baby always kicked, it was going to be strong. She knew it was her baby and she knew she would never feel alone again.

The door opened and a doctor appeared. "I'm back, Miss Kyle."

"Okay Joseph." She put her hand on her back and sat in a chair in front of the doctor's desk, Joseph Carter, her obstetrician.

"I´m glad you want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl," he said sitting in his chair.

"I was thinking about letting it be a surprise, but… I prefer to know to buy things, you know, the cradle, clothes…"

"Well…" He took a box wrapped in paper and gave it to her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Open it."

Curious Selina Kyle, ex-criminal known as Catwoman, unwrapped the paper and opened the little box, she took out a small pink hippo.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "It's a girl."

Selina opened her eyes wide. "Girl? I thought was a boy…"

"Oh no…It's a girl."

"Oh my…" Selina mumbled, stunned.

"Want to see her on the ultrasound?"

"Yes!"

After a few minutes, the doctor put Selina on a stretcher. She waited patiently, watching the doctor make the preparations, finally he put the jelly on her bare stomach and moved his ultrasound over her.

Selina looked at the black and white monitor. After a few seconds, she saw an image appear.

"Here she is…" the doctor said, smiling.

"Oh my…" Selina couldn't avoid her emotion as she watched the baby's form on the screen. She could see her hands and feet quite clearly.

"Let's try to see her face." The doctor moved his hand and Selina could see the girl stretching her leg and kicking her. She winced and smiled.

"Ouch, That hurt," The doctor said.

"She always kicks."

"She doesn't like us disturbing her." The doctor moved his hand again. "Be patient, baby, Mom wants to see you… and… here she is…"

Selina could see the baby's face - her nose, eyes and mouth – on the screen. "She is so little!"

"Want a picture of her?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay…" the doctor stretched his right arm and put his finger on a button "so… baby, smile."

The baby again felt the movement near her and kicked her mother's stomach once more.

* * *

"I'm never having sex again!" Selina yelled, dropping her head back on the mattress. She was covered in sweat, lying on a medical table, her legs up in the supports and her hands with a death grip on the blankets. She had asked the doctor not to use drugs for her labor. That, now, she was certain had been a stupid decision; she never thought being in labor could be so painful.

Her obstetrician smiled, preparing to receive the new baby. "Come on, Selina, it's just a baby. Forty weeks size. Good cardiac activity."

Selina felt another contraction and yelled. "God! I'll kill him!" She clenched her teeth. "I swear it! I'll kill him! Son of a bitch!"

"Fetal heart rate at 142," the nurse said, amused.

"Okay, so we can try again, Selina?" the doctor asked. "You can do it."

"You've been saying that for two hours! Dammit!" the blonde gritted.

Joseph laughed. "Push Selina…"

"Give me a second." The blonde closed her eyes, breathing quickly as she tried to get control of herself while the nurse cleaned her forehead with a cloth.

"You said no drugs."

"I want them now…"

"Too late, now it's impossible…"

"I hate you, Joseph."

"And I love you, baby is coming, push…"

The ex-criminal pushed again as hard as she could and screamed.

"That's it, that's it," the doctor said looking down, "You can do it… again…."

Selina swallowed. "Screw people who say you forget the pain. That's a load! I want to see you pregnant." She blamed Bruce again, "I'll kill those son of a bitch!"

"Calm down, Miss Kyle, just a few minutes." A nurse cleaned her forehead again with a wet cloth; she was having a hard time tying to endure the pain.

"You don't understand… Owwww," she moaned with another contraction and needed a few seconds to take air again "It's… it's his fault, lady. It was his little sperm that put me in this trouble… Bastard!"

She was an expert at complaining, Joseph smiled, "Okay Selina, push now!"

The blonde closed her eyes and did as he said, pushing as hard as she could. "Oh God," Selina exhaled harder, stopping her push, "I can't more…."

"Almost there, Selina... One more push should do it."

She rested her head back on the pillow a few seconds. "This is harder than stealing the Queen's Jewels in England."

"Come on Selina, don't be dramatic. That is not easy."

"I want to see you pregnant and in labor like me."

"Come on. Don't tell me a little baby is stronger than you."

"This little baby has a big head, like her father. That damn…" Anther contraction cut her words and she bit her lip. That was really painful.

"Ready?"

"All right, all right…" Selina closed her eyes and took a few seconds, trying to focus. After a deep breath, she mumbled, taking the nurse's hand that was next to her, "I'm ready."

"Okay…" the doctor asked "…and push… Push!"

Selina clenched her teeth harder, making a last big effort.

"Her head is out," the nurse said, smiling,

"Push once more, Selina…" the doctor asked.

"Dammit!" She did it as was said.

"The shoulders are almost out, one last push, Selina, come on, last one."

She screamed and pushed.

"I got her!" the doctor shouted, taking the baby in his hands.

"Clamp. And cut."

Selina couldn't avoid smiling, hearing her baby cry.

"She is a beautiful and healthy big girl." Joseph lifted the baby to show it to her, she was crying really hard, "and she has pretty good lungs. Just let us clean her a bit." He gave the baby to a nurse to clean her nostrils and throat.

The blonde was trying to recover her breath again, that had been an experience, "Is she okay?"

"You now have a healthy and lovely girl." The nurse cleaned her sweaty face again.

"Are you sure she is okay?" Selina asked nervously, smiling.

"Do you not hear her?" the doctor asked waving toward her and removing his gloves, "I guess she didn't like having to come out. She is like her mother, when she doesn't like something, she has a tantrum."

She looked at him gently and took his hand, "Thanks, Joseph…"

"It's a pleasure, Selina, you know it."

"Miss Kyle," a nurse interrupted, "here is your baby."

Selina felt her hands tremble when the nurse handed her the small package covered in a white blanket, crying as hard as she could. Selina couldn't stop the tear that escaped her eye.

"Hi Helena, it's mommy." She moved her finger to caress her check. "Hi Hel…" The baby seemed to recognize the voice and her cry turned to sobs. "Hi honey, don't cry, I'm here…" she noticed her black hair, dark as her father's, and smiled.

"Oh, I see you chose her name… Helena…"

"Yes, I was thinking a lot about it… I like it." She noticed, amused, how her baby opened her eyes slowly, the bright light was new for her. "I named her Helena since I know she will be with me. Helena means light, shining and bright, like the stars and the moon that come out at night." She watched her baby moving her head toward her following her voice, "Hi honey…"

"That is beautiful. Where did you get the name?"

"Yes, Helena is from the Greek Helene "torch" or "corposant", or the Greek Selene "moon"."

"So.. it comes from your own name, Selina…"

"Yes." Selina kissed her, she was the most marvelous gift that life had given to her. She never imagined she could feel happiness so big that she felt as if her heart would explode. She moved her finger toward the baby's hands, they were so little. Helena yawned and closed her eyes. Her mom laughed. Suddenly, she felt something strange. She kept still a few seconds.

"Something happen?" Joseph asked.

"No… it's just…" Selina moved her hand down the blanket that was covering her baby and felt it, a light purr. She was purring like a content house cat. She smiled lovingly at her. "You are my kitten…"

****

**_HELENA'S my daughter's name_**

**_My first child, my first birth_**

**_And some times my heavenly HELENA_**

**_Can be hell on earth_**

**_But mostly she's an angel_**

**_In a glowing gown of white_**

**_With a golden halo_**

**_And silver wings in flight_**

**_Sparkling like her name_**

**_Which means shining light._**


	2. My little twister

She had hungry.

She really had hungry.

Well, she always had hungry.

Little blue eyes were fixed on her. She moved her finger toward her little hand and the baby pressed it harder. "Don't feel tired to eat all day? I need change you, you are all wet. She moved her back and put her over her mattress. The movement didn't like the girl and growled moving her hands and legs.

"Just a minute Helena." Selina went to take the diapers and cream. When she back, Helena had rolled and had inside her mouth her finger, "Can't you stay quiet a second?" she turned her back and removed her finger, "Don't do it, it's not polite."

Helena gurgled and smiled showing her mouth with out teeth.

"You love annoy me right?" the blonde smiled removing her wet diapers, "I had talk to you about the good manners."

When the baby felt the cold cream in her back. She kicked. Cold wasn't pleasant.

"Kick is not a good manner, you know it young lady." Helena moved so much, the change of diapers wasn't her favorite activity. "You love do things harder no?"

After a few minutes of struggling. Helena's face turned red angry. "and now, you are going to cry…" Selina smiled.

As she had said, the little baby cried as loud as possible.

"Oh my, what a mood! I just finished." Selina raised her and moved her against her shoulder. "Shhh… don't cry, was just a change of diapers."

Sobbing, Helena started to purr. Selina smiled, and rested her head to her, she was so spoiled. She remembered her so much Bruce, she has his hair, his strong character, not matter she had just three moths old, his eyes. She closed her eyes smelling her essence, was like a garden of flowers.

* * *

Be a crime fighter wasn't an easy job. But was something she really loved. She examined again the piece of burn paper, she had her cowl over her shoulders and had removed her gloves. She was a very good detective, it was a piece of cake. The thief of that bank was really very stupid; he had let on his escape a lot of traces.

She took the phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds she heard the voice at the other side of the line.

"I get it Bruce, is Joseph Malone, you would find him at 35 Street. All right, see you."

She moved back and scratched her hair, she felt tired.

Taking a deep breath her eyes fixed suddenly in a cowl over a closet. She stood up and took it between her hands. It was ripped, an old Catwoman mask. Where had she gone? She had just disappeared suddenly.

Bruce and her had been dating, it was weird, he was a crime fighter and she was a criminal. Something unexpected for her… She stood up and turned off the light.

She would think about it later, now she felt tired, really tired. And she just wanted go to sleep and rest.

* * *

A noise woke up her.

She raised her head and opened her eyes, still half asleep. She stretched her arm and took the clock from her night table. Two A.M, it was dark. She heard a noise and Helena giggling.

The blonde sat and took her robe as she stood up. She walked toward the crib and she could see Helena sitting up, playing in her crib. She moved her hand toward the light, but stopped.

The room was completely dark. She observed her daughter playing with a stuffed Mickey Mouse as if it was a bright day. She kneeled next to the crib and looked between the bars. Helena turned her face to see her and giggled, crawling toward her.

"Hi Hel," her mother said with a sweet voice, "What are you doing?"

The girl touched her face between the wood bars and gurgled. "Mamamamama."

Selina frowned and noticed that her pupils were two thin lines. "Hey, that's new." She stood up and picked her up by her armpits. "Look at me, sweetheart." Her eyes were like a cat's. Selina walked toward the window and opened the curtain with her hand.

The moon light filled the place. Selina could see her cat eyes more clearly and smiled. "You are like mommy, baby."

Helena stretched her hand toward the window.

"Want to go out? Okay." Selina opened it and walked with her to the balcony; Helena looked around, marveled by the lights of the buildings that surrounded her and the black night. She gurgled again and pointed at the lights of the cars below them.

Selina smiled and marveled at her eyes. She looked beautiful. "I see, Hel, they are beautiful… you like it, no?"

Helena giggled and clapped. Selina kissed her check and sat on the edge with her girl resting her back on the wall to enjoy the night. She sat Helena on her lap. Helena turned to see her.

Selina brushed the rebellious hair that fell over her face. "You are so beautiful." She was so grateful for her, she couldn't believe that such a little person had come from her.

A part of her…

…A part of him.

Helena cupped her checks with her little hands and gurgled again. Selina laughed lightly, seemed as if she loved the night like her mom. "Yes, yes, it's beautiful. I'm looking, I'm looking," she said to her and kissed her forehead. She moved her to her lap and rested her back toward her stomach.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.

It was a perfect night.

* * *

"Well, this is a date no?" Robin told to Batgirl.

"Date?" she laughed, "We are working. We are waiting that criminal appears."

Broth crime fighters were over a rooftop in the dockyards of New Gotham.

"You are not romantic."

"Is not the best moment to be."

"You must try, we are in the perfect place. Alone, moon, stars, a clear night."

"Came on Robin." Batgirl leaned against the brick wall. "It's raining, it's cold and we are all wet."

"Why don't try to use your imagination just a bit?"

"It's hard when you must keep an eye down." She pointed the storage at the street, "Keep your eyes there."

He rolled his eyes. "Please."

"Hey Robin," she asked curious, "What happened to Catwoman? She disappeared suddenly."

"I don't know. Why?"

"I though you would know." She walked toward the cornice and looked down, "You know, He and she."

"Oh…" he moved his head, "He don't talks about it. You know him. I asked and he didn't answer me. Maybe they fought or something."

"I understand that, but, she disappeared, almost a year ago. Vanished. It's weird."

"She would back in any moment." Robin stood up next to her, was impossible be romantic with her when she was working, "She loves jewels. I don't think she would keep far of it long time."

"Yes, I'm afraid of it too." She sighed. Suddenly a car stopped in front of the ware house, "they are here."

"Great."

* * *

**A year later…**

Being a mother was a unique experience. She was enjoying it. Selina felt grateful for her choice, her change of life and her daughter. She was brushing her hair. She liked to always look good, she had planned go out for coffee with some friends in Champs Elysées. Thankfully, Helena was very quiet in her cradle, but she had been making a strange noise since a few minutes ago. A kind of "pop" and then she giggled.

Well, at least she was quiet.

Selina took the eye color and, taking a brush, she began to brush the color on her eyes.

-Pop-

Helena giggled.

Selina raised her brow and looked back, but she couldn't see her. She returned to finishing with her makeup. After a few seconds, she heard another "pop" and Helena giggled again. Well, at least she was entertained by something.

-Pop-

More giggles.

"Be good young lady," the blonde said. "I hope you are not doing anything bad.

-Pop.-

Giggles.

Selina turned her head curiously. She was in her crib. She heard the "pop" and her giggles.

Selina finished her makeup and she stood up to looked at her image in the mirror.

Perfect.

She stood up and walked toward the crib. Helena was spitting the pacifier up and opened her mouth trying to catch it. The pacifier hit her face and she giggled. She rolled a bit and, taking the pacifier in her mouth, she sucked it a few times before moving to her back again and spitting it in the air again. She had drool all over her face and her yellow dress.

Selina rolled her eyes, she was late and now she needed to change her again. " Helena !"

The girl looked at her and the pacifier fell on her forehead. She giggled.

"I just cleaned you and changed your clothes because we must go. Now I need to change you again!"

Helena answered making bubbles in her mouth with her drool.

"No, no!" Selina took her by her armpits and put her on the bed. As soon as she was there, the baby turned and crawled toward the night table. Selina grabbed her by her leg and pulled her back. "Don't go, young lady."

Helena giggled, covering her mouth with her hands, while Selina undressed her. "Yes, yes laugh."

"Ah!" the baby exclaimed, as soon as her mom finished removing her damp dress, and clapped.

Selina turned to get a dress from the closet. "_**Ah! **_ Yes, I know you love no clothes, but we must go out now. We have a meeting with some of my friends. Damn!" she growled, seeing that Helena was kneeling next to the headboard, trying to climb on it. She took her by her diaper and pulled her back.

"I said we must go, Helena." She sat the girl on the mattress again and went toward the closet. As soon as she turned, Helena was crawling away quickly… again. It was dangerous to leave her alone for even a millisecond. Since she had discovered she could crawl, she was a twister. "I want you to keep quiet for a bit, okay? And no more games with the pacifier, got it?"

Helena giggled.

"You are terrible." Selina took a damp cloth from the night table and cleaned her face. She moved her hands on her face trying to avoid it.

"Stay calm for one second." She went to get another dress, a white one, and turned to discover that Helena was at the edge of the bed trying to get the phone. She ran and caught her again by her diaper and pulled her back. "Could you please… stay... quiet… a second?" she sat her on the bed again and took the dress. Helena turned, trying to crawl away toward the phone. "Wait just a second, Helena!" She grabbed the baby and sat her up, once again, on the bed and tried to put her arm in the sleeve, but the little brunette pulled it back. Selina sighed and took her arm, forcing her to put it inside the sleeve.

Helena growled and tried to bite Selina.

"Don't do that!" the blonde said, pointing at the baby with her finger, "Don't do that or you will have a pretty bad time."

Helena growled and bit her.

"Shit!" Selina moved her hand back. "Don't do that, I said!" She took her other arm and the little brunette tried to bite her again. "No!" Selina shouted and taking her small hand she hit it lightly.

She had hit her.

Blue eyes looked her surprised and turned wet. She had never hit her.

Helena couldn't avoid crying, more because her feelings were hurt, than for the hit on her hand that hadn't been very hard.

She cried and she did it loudly.

"Oh my!" Selina complained, dressing the girl, "Why must you scream when you cry?"

Helena sobbed, looking at her mom with sadness.

She hit her.

She didn't love her anymore.

She cried loudly again.

"Helena , don't cry. I just washed your face." She finished dressing her and picked her up in her arms, she took her little stuffed bear and moved it in front of her. "Look at the bear, look at the bear, honey."

Helena looked at the bear and looked at her mom.

She hit her.

She cried again.

Selina rolled her eyes, it was late. Taking the wet cloth, she walked toward the door. It was definitely much easier to steal the Queen's jewels than to educate Helena.

**TBC**


	3. This dangerous world

**My dear editor is missing in action, her little demon is turning her crazy.Very nice, said she could help editing this chap. So thanks so much! We have the fingers crossed waiting that her little boy don't turn Captain NutStalker more crazy.**

* * *

Selina was cleaning the Lladró decorative figures she had in her living room. She had kept Helena quiet, sitting her on the rug with some of her toys. She had put some of the expensive pieces over the rug next to her while she sang in low voice with the stereo playing some ballads.

Helena sighed and turned around. Her mom was playing with her own dolls. She crawled and sat behind her and stretching her hand, took one of the pieces. "Mu…" she said.

Selina immediately heard her and turned in time to take the little hand between hers and stop her from taking the ceramic statue. "No Helena." She said gently.

Little blue eyes raised to her.

"Babies like you should not touch these things."

Helena tried to take the statue again.

"No." Selina grabbed her hand again and moved her finger in front of her baby, "No, this is not for you."

"No?" Helena gurgled.

"No honey." Selina shook her head.

"No." Helena imitated her mother moving her head to side to side.

"No, this are not toys for you. Are you hungry, honey?" Selina took her in her arms and walked toward the kitchen. She sat her on her high chair and checked the stove. The food was ready. She served the meal in the plates. For Helena she took ones with Winnie Pooh figures.

The brunette took her spoon and began to hit the table of the high chair with it.

"It' okay, it's okay." Selina said sitting next to her and putting a plate on her table, "food is ready honey." She took the spoon and put the soup on it. Helena giggled and opened her mouth in an exaggerated way. Selina smiled, she was hungry.

Helena closed her mouth and suddenly spat out the food. She did a face. She hated peas, her mom knew it!

"Helena, come on, peas are good for you." Selina cleaned her mouth and tried to give her another spoon but Helena turned her face and raised her hands. "Hel, I don´t have time for this. Eat."

The little brunette shook her head.

"You must eat."

"No." the baby gurgled.

"Yes, you must eat."

The blonde tried to feed her again and Helena raised her head and began to say: "No, no, no, no, no, no…"

"Very funny young lady. Open your mouth."

"No, no, no…" Helena noticed the word seemed be working. It was useful to refuse things.

Great! Selina placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose; her child had finally learnt a new word, but wasn't the correct one. She tried to be calm. Helena stretched her hand toward the can of coke that was on the table.

"Mu…" she mumbled.

"No, "Mu" no, food first. Take a spoon of it and I'll give you "mu""

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Dammit." Selina took another plate, one with potatoes, "Okay try this."

Helena looked the fork. It looked much better than the peas. She opened her mouth and munched.

Yes.

That was much better, she opened her mouth for more.

"No, first swallow all the potatoes you have in your mouth."

Helena munched and swallowed a bit before open her mouth again.

Selina leaned and watch inside her mouth. "I see potato yet there, eat it all."

"No."

"Shit! Damn fucking word." The blonde rolled her eyes, "Eat Helena!"

"Fu…" the baby growled.

Selina opened her eyes wide. Oh shit, she had said the wrong word, "Don't say that!"

"Fu, fu, fu." Helena began to sing, munching on the potatoes.

"No Helena! I said Fudge, not… well not that…"

"Fu…" The baby opened her mouth again.

"No more food until you learn good manners."

"Fu… "Helena said again and giggled. She had must said something funny, going by the expression on her mother's face.

"Great. One year old and the only two words you've learnt are the worst." Selina sighed. Now, how to show her that was a bad word? Selina gave her another spoonful of potatoes.

* * *

A punch in her gut make her see stars and bend down. Another hit the back of her skull, throwing her down.

Strong arms wrapped around her throat and pressed harder.

She gasped, but moved her hands between her neck and the arms that were trying to cut off her oxygen. Using her elbow she hit him hard on his side and he released her.

She turned and punch him on his face, twice. A kick to his face was enough; he stumbled back and fell, knocked out, to the ground.

The dark vigilante placed her hands on her knees, regaining her breath. That had been a good fight.

She gingerly touched her cheek. It hurt.

The problem of good fights was that usually she was bruised after one.

She tied the hands of the man on his back and secured him to a ladder of the nearby wall.

Using her batarang she threw it up and climbed the building. The night was young, and she had a lot of work to do yet.

Sometimes she wondered what incredible power had the night over her. A power that trapped her; the night for her was like a lover.

She waited for it all day, and when it arrived she enjoyed every moment of it. The night covered her in a warm hug while the wind caressed her, playing with her hair.

She heard a loud crash at the other side of the street, like a window breaking. She climbed faster, it seemed as if she must wait a few minutes more before she could keep enjoying her night. Burglars never tired.

* * *

She threw her toy to the other side of the living room. She was bored of playing with that stupid plastic duck. She rubbed her eyes and looked backwards. Her mother was sitting in the other side of the living room, doing something. Helena saw her putting some things inside a box, maybe her toys. Her mom was selfish, she never let her touch her toys, she always shouted always she tried to get one of them. The last time she had even been hit on her hand when she had tried to touch it.

She kneeled over the rough carpet with her hand on the couch. Hesitantly she used the couch as support to stand up. She smiled when she saw herself standing.

Using the couch she moved her hand to one side and hesitantly moved her right foot forward; next she moved her left foot. She smiled again, she was moving, it was great. She slowly moved her right foot forward again. She almost lost her equilibrium and gripped harder on the seat of the couch. She waited a few seconds to feel more secure and looked down.

She raised her head and saw her mom, was sitting with her back to her. She hadn't seen her. She took another step and raised her hand trying to go toward her but she was far yet. She stretched her hand but she couldn't reach her mom. She looked: her other hand still on the couch. She needed do something if she wanted go to her.

Slowly she raised her hand and kept still. She looked down at her feet. That was good, she hadn't fallen, as she usually did. She took a step forward, that was excellent but… There wasn't anything she could grab on to support herself. She looked around. The problem now was…

What's next?

She was in trouble.

The place was too big, she couldn't move. If she took another step she would fall, and if she tried to grab the couch again she would fall too.

She was in the middle of nothing.

Falls hurt, and hurt so much.

Her mom couldn't see her.

She felt alone.

Tears began to appear in her eyes. She didn't want to fall. She wanted to go back to the sofa but it was too far. She had been so stupid, in which moment had come to her mind try to release the safety of the coach?

She sobbed.

A loud cry make Selina turn her head. Surprised she saw Helena standing up alone in the middle of the living room.

"Helena! You are walking!" she said smiling.

The little brunette cried loudly, she needed someone to rescue her and her mother was just kneeling there looking her.

Selina laughed, she understood her child was scared and went to hug her. Helena wrapped her arms immediately around her neck. She was safe. But her mother was damn slow in the rescue thing.

"Don't cry honey." Selina rubbed her head. "You did it pretty well." She moved her back. Helena's eyes were covered in tears. "You walked."

Helena cried loudly again.

Selina laughed and stood up with her. "Don't cry Helena, you are a riot." She was adorable. The girl kept her hug on her and cleaned her nose rubbing it against her blouse. It had been the worst experience in her short life. She had almost died.

"Helena?"

She heard her name and turned her head against her chest to look at her mother. Little golden cat eyes found lovely deep blue eyes fixed on her. Selina smiled, she had noticed every time she was angry or scared her daughter's eyes changed.

"Don't be angry, I love you." Selina took her back head with her hand and pressed her softly against her chest singing. She moved her fingers softly over Helena's head.. She began to sing softly.

That feel really nice. She stopped sobbing and closed her eyes.

Selina felt her purring. She felt content.

The girl began to feel sleepy, very sleepy. After a few seconds the blonde felt her little hand kneading against her side in a rhythmical movement. She smiled, everyday Helena marveled her with some new "tic".

_**Close to you…**_

_**Why do birds suddenly appear**_

_**Every time you are near?**_

_**Just like me, they long to be**_

_**Close to you.**_

_**Why do stars fall down from the sky**_

_**Every time you walk by?**_

_**Just like me, they long to be**_

_**Close to you.**_

_**On the day that you were born**_

_**The angels got together**_

_**And decided to create a dream come true…**_


	4. Mu

"Hi honey."

Green eyes sparkled looking her father arrive. He kissed her gently on her check.

"I'm sorry, it's late but I had trouble again." Commissioner Gordon removed his coat.

"Who was now?" Barbara asked smiling gently. She admired and loved her father. Well, he weren't her biological father, but she loved him as if he were. He had given her everything. She had rescued her. And she loved him so much for it. He was the only family she had in the world.

He sat in front of her "Penguin and friends. You know. He is a pain in the ass." They used to eat once per week in an Italian restaurant.

"All criminals are a pain in the ass." She said nodding to a waiter that offered her wine.

"Yes, you put in jail one and appears other new."

"Like Catwoman." She said, the fact to don't know what happened to her was something had intrigued her the last year. Bruce had kept silence about the topic. Was hard think that they had fought and that just for it she had gone of the town. Must be another reason; a reason that she was trying to guess, "she isn't giving us trouble more."

"Yes, like her."

"Have any clue about what happened to her?"

"No, she just vanished," He took a sip of his wine cup, "but don't feel so happy Barbara, she would appear in any moment with other of her brilliants 'works'."

"She intrigued me." The red head raised her brown, "she loved so much her "life", is weird that she just disappeared with out reason."

"For that reason I tell you don't sing "Victory" she would back in any moment. A criminal always is a criminal, never change."

"You are right dad. You are right."

He raised the menu and looked it. "Well, change of topic. What do you want for dinner?"

* * *

Helena stood up at the coach with her white overall. Well, she was asking her release her secure hold in the coach to go toward her. 

"Came on Helena come here." Selina encouraged her waiting her daughter would walk alone.

The baby looked down, to her feet, it was high, terrible high, a fall since that high surely would break her neck.

"Came on Helena, come here."

The little girl saw her stuff toy on a table next to Selina and raised her hand toward her. "Mu…" she said.

"No, no," Selina said, "If you want "mu" you must come here, just give a step."

Helena looked her. Was she nuts? She almost had died the last time. She moved her head to a side to side.

Selina took the Mickey Mouse toy that at the table and moved it, "Look who is here with me, Mickey."

Helena stretched her arm trying to take it unsuccessfully, when she felt she was losing the hold of the coach she moved back. No way she was going to move far from there. She rested her head on the seat of the coach. No way she was going to kill her self trying to walk. That was a work for adult people.

"Came on honey, come with mommy."

She sighed, "Mommy" was crazy. With out move her head of the coach she stretched her arm toward her.

"Helena, come here."

"No." she said playing with her fingers on the coach.

"Helena."

"No, no, no, no." the brunette moved her head to side to side.

It was a pain in the ass she had learn that word. Selina knew needed do a smarter movement. She stood up and went to the kitchen. After a few seconds she appeared and kneeled a few steps far from her, in the middle of the room. "Helena, look what I Have here."

Blue eyes opened wide looking a milk bottle, she raised her head immediately. She tried to take it but her mom was far from her. That was low!

"Mu…" Helena stretched her hand moving her fingers. She wanted her milk, was time for a good lunch.

"You call "mu" to everything. Is not "mu" is milk."

"Mu…" Why her mother was taking so much time to give her milk to her?

"Don't want milk Helena?" the blonde moved the bottle amused knowing Helena was dying for take the bottle.

All right, was the perfect time to try it again. Seemed as if her didn't understand she needed give her the milk; and she had a lot of hungry. She didn't have the time to try to make her mom understand she was hungry. Okay, the milk worst the risk.

Selina noticed she was thinking in do it. "Came on honey, do it."

Helena looked her mom again. Was a long distance, maybe would take her all day try to short it. She moved a feet far from the coach with out release it. Damn, it was going to be pretty hard.

"Yes, yes, that's it honey." Selina smiled waving her hand toward her, "Come here."

Helena moved her head instead be shouting, her mom must be walking toward her to giver her the milk. Why the adults weren't most smarter?

Slowly she released the grip over the coach and kept the equilibrium alone. Well that was great. She had 15 seconds stand up alone with out grab anything and hadn't break her head yet. She looked the milk bottle and hesitant she moved her left foot forward.

All moved around her. She used her arms to keep the equilibrium successfully. Okay, now she had survived to the mortal fall more of 30 seconds.

"That's it Helena, that's it, come here baby!" Selina felt so happy to see her walking.

Helena moved her right foot. Well that was good. But her mom yet was far. Maybe she would take a risky option, maybe she would survive with out break her nose. She moved her right foot in front of the left one and gave two quit steps trying to short the distance fast.

The plan failed, she lost the equilibrium and fell forward.

That was going to hurt.

She closed her eyes waiting the hard thud against the floor.

Soft arms grabbed her before she hit the ground. "That's it honey, you did it."

She opened her eyes just to find a lovely gaze fixed on her. She felt her kissing her. Her mom was happy with her; she looked back. WOW! She had crossed a long distance, the Pacific Ocean; she wasn't sure to do it again. Well now… where was the milk bottle?

"Mu…"

* * *

Barbara lived in a private townhouse near Gotham's trendy Park Ridge. A service lift in her bedroom closet ran down to the secret basement where Barbara stored her Batgirl crimefighting gear. In addition to costumes and weapons, the basement also served as garage for Batgirl's highly-advanced Batcycle, a gift from Batman. 

Her double life as Batgirl sometimes put Barbara at an emotional crossroads. As the daughter of the Police Commissioner, Barbara was raised with respect for law and order, but her actions as Batgirl technically label her a vigilante. If she was ever caught and unmasked, the scandal would certainly destroy commissioner Gordon's career.

Still, Gotham was a city that breed an extreme kind of criminal and extreme crime fighters were needed to handle situations regular cops can't. Barbara believed the good she did as Batgirl is worth the potential risk to herself and her father.

She felt guilty for hide her secret life to her father, but she knew he never would approve it. It was a very dangerous career and she didn't want disgust him or make him feel worry about her. She loved him so much.

But…

She loved too the freedom, and her first lover… the night.

* * *

Selina had thought that as soon as Helena started to walk, her hurries trying to catch the fast baby crawling around all the house would finish and she would rest. 

Wrong.

She was wrong, really wrong.

Helena was a little tornado, always investigating and looking for know everything around her. She had bought to her a baby leash, but it was like be pulled by a small train. She wanted be in everything. At the end of the day she finished really tired. She couldn't take a little nap at afternoons as she used. Helena was dangerous. Her meta-abilities gave her the possibility of do things that a normal kid couldn't.

That was turning her crazy.

Helena didn't know what was dangerous for her or not, if she wanted something she just climbed or jumped to try to take it, and she must keep all her senses alert to avoid she injured herself. She had found once her climbing the window, and other time at the edge of the balcony, looking for have a better view of the lights of the city. She loved the bright of the lights and in some way she had broke the lock and walked outside.

The nannies weren't a good option either. Helena was innocent and she didn't know what was she doing and that her abilities would be seemed as not normal for the people. Was in those days when the blonde blamed her self for be meta.

"It's supposed be meta gives me advantage." Selina said by phone holding Helena by her waist while she struggled trying to free her self. "But all my powers are unsuccessfully trying to stop this demon." She glared to the child, "All right, Im going to let you down but not run, understand? Not run!"

Selina put her on the floor and as soon as she felt her self free, she ran again.

"Dammit, John, I call you later, okay? Helena is killing me." She hung the phone and ran behind the little brunette.

Helena turned her head and giggled looking her mother following her and began to run around the table of the living room.

"I'll get you, don't run so fast." Selina laughed following her.

They began to give turns around de table and Selina finally catch her. "I get you." The little girl giggle. Selina gave her a kiss and sat on the coach. "Had you think sit to rest just a bit?" she said to her.

Helena stood up and began to give turns around her self.

"Hel, don't do that." Selina warned.

Helena giggled and kept giving turns.

"Hel, stop it." Selina sat on the edge of the coach.

The little brunette stumbled with her own feet and fell forward. Selina tried to stop her fall on time but she couldn't. Helena hit her forehead against the border of the living room table harder. She screamed loudly.

"Dammit!" Selina kneeled next to her immediately. She had open her forehead and was bleeding. The blonde picked her up and ran to the bathroom. "I told you don't do that honey."

She sat her on the sink and put a cloth on her wound. "Easy baby, easy, you are going to be okay, don't worry."

Helena cried loudly. Damn, that had hurt. And her mom was touching her where hurt her more. She pushed her hand back.

"Let me clean you Helena. You have a bad cut here."

A few minutes later she had healed Helena's forehead and had moved her to her bedroom. She finished a phone call and hung it. Helena was sucking her milk of her bottle with her eyes yet wet with tears.

She had a pretty bad wound over her head. It was not deep but would let bruised her head a few days. Selina held her on her lap while she rested her back on the headboard watching Tv cartoon for children's while she held an ice pack over her child's head. Helena raised her hand and gurgled showing her mother a pink bear on the screen.

"Mu…"

"Ohhhh, look the bear honey, it's pretty cool." Selina smiled to her.

Helena giggled.

She loved her giggles; she kissed her head. Definitely she loved the exchange, she loved the opportunity that she had to be a mother and to share her time and her life with her baby.

She didn't change it for anything.

* * *

Selina prepared to go to receive a client, she had invited him to breakfast at her home. Now she used to trade the sell or rent of buildings and houses. That was a pretty good business and she could work at home and keep an eye on Helena. After finish to dress her self, she sat on her mattress to check her baby. She had slept with her the last night. Helena was deeply asleep with her pacifier in her mouth. 

She prepared a new gauze to change it for the one at her girl's forehead and carefully removed the old patch. The little brunette stirred and yawned.

"Shh… it's okay…" Selina patted her stomach softly to avoid she awoke up.

Helena turned to her side and started to suck her pacifier. Selina leaned to check the wound and surprised she noticed the wound over the child's forehead was almost closed, bruised but almost closed. That couldn't be possible.

"What the…" she mumbled leaning again to check close the wound. She had saw it clearly open last night. That was weird. She covered the wound with hew gauze and wrapped the bedspread over the child's shoulders. She looked her in silence.

Something was wrong.

She needed go to check her with her pediatric, Dr. George Harris. He was very good doctor and the best is that he was meta as hers. She could talk with him freely about Helena. She knew her little girl was half meta and half human. Her cells were completely different from human ones, and it was a risk. She didn't want her Helena as a guinea pig of the scientist.

She kissed her cheek and turning on the baby call monitor she walked outside the room.


	5. Surprise

The fact that she had lost her mother to an automobile accident when she was only a preschooler, and her father to a slow combination of grief and alcoholism, had closed her in on herself. It had broken her heart. When she was forced to leave Marcy & her Ohio childhood behind to go live in Gotham City with her Uncle James and Aunt Barbara, her world had changed. She hadn't wanted to leave Ohio. It was her home, her place in the world, and all of her mother's memories. However, when she arrived at her new home, she changed her mind.

Her aunt had slept with her during those first hard months. Barbara was never left her alone, her aunt always with her. She had found in her a second mother. And her uncle was adorable. He sat to play with her and took her to the zoo and other places. He always had time for her. She never would finish to repaying them for all their time and love. They had given her a home, a real home. Full of love.

A sound took her out her thoughts. The redhead, who had been sitting on the cornice of the building, stood up. It was time to work.

* * *

Selina sat in Dr. Harris' office. Helena was in her lap, her head on her mother's chest, sucking her pacifier; she was playing with her stuffed Winnie Pooh. The ex-burglar had taken her child to get some tests. The worst part had been taking the blood, Helena didn't like needles and had created a huge scandal before the doctor could take a sample.

That had been two days ago. The blonde woman wasn't sure about which capabilities Helena would develop; and the best was to always keep an eye on her. Now she had gone back to him to find out the results.

Harris appeared with a file and standing up in front of Selina, he leaned to check Helena's forehead. "You heal pretty fast, Helena, your wound is closed. That is good."

The little girl fixed her eyes on him and growled. If he tried to bury needlein her again, she'd bite him this time, instead of just kicking him.

"You're still angry, eh?"

"I'm worried about her, doctor." Selina said.

"Why?" he sat in front of Selina. "She's okay."

"The way her cut healed was weird. Maybe this means that her metabolism is faster than ourss and she would grow up faster than other children. Maybe she would look as if she were 21 when she was just seven, you know…"

"Oh, don't worry, that's not it. She's half meta." He took a roll of stickers and gave it to Helena. She looked at it; it had a lot of colors. And best of all, there was a Winnie the Pooh there. She liked Winnie the Pooh. Well, maybe the evil man wasn't so evil.

"I know that." Selina sighed looking at her daughter.

Helena took the roll. "Mu…" she showed it to her mother.

"You're her friend again." Selina smiled.

"Yes, I see. I did a complete analysis on her." Harris said "Her bones are structurally similar to those of cats. She can jump higher than any human being; I'm sure that when she grow up, she'll easily be able to jump a nine storey building."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm serious. I checked and she is developing an extremely efficient healing system." He showed her some pictures of a microscope of her cells "It doesn't mean she's going to age faster; but if she cuts herself, she'll heal in a few hours or a couple of days, depending on the severity of the wound. Her immune system is amazing. It's almost ten times faster than any human being's would be."

"So… If she breaks a bone?"

"A normal human being would need about a month to heal. She'd do it easily in five days, eight at most."

"What other abilities can I expect?" Helena tried to lick the stick and Selina moved it out of her mouth.

"I don't know, every meta is different and when she grows, new ones will appear." He moved forward, "Your cat vision is really great and she has it too."

"I'm curious, doctor, I can see at nights as the cats do, as she can… but what makes it possible?"

Helena tried to lick the stick again and Selina moved again it far from her mouth, "No, Helena."

"No?" the baby asked, shaking her head.

"No."

Harris smiled "Unlike human eyes, which work best in day light, the cat's eyes must function well in extremely low light condition and as such are well suited to an animal that is predominantly nocturnal and crepuscular in activity. In darkness, cat's eyes are able to function in approximately one-sixth of the light needed for human vision. In low light levels the cat's pupil must be able to open as wide as possible, but also be able to contract to very small size to protect the sensitive retina in bright sunlight."

"Oh, I see…"

"In human eyes, this size variation of the pupil is controlled by a circular ciliary muscle, but this limits the amount of size variation. In cats however, the same process is controlled by two, shutter-like ciliary muscles, which gives the cat it's characteristic slit-like pupil in bright light conditions. All cats pupils are therefore elliptical, however some, notable the 'Big Cats', like you and she, appear more circular. Let me show you something…."

The doctor closed the windows and turned off the lights, he turned on a lamp and sat on a chair in front of Helena. He turned on a hand lamp. "Hi Helena."

She frowned wondering now what he was planning to do. Was he thinking of taking her stick? She hugged it closer.

"That's your stick, keep it. I'm going to check your eyes, okay?" he said to her and raised the hand lamp.

Helena moved back and covered her face. "Fuc…"

Surprised the doctor looked Selina who blushed. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "she heard me once and I can't stop her from sometimes saying it."

Dr. Harris smiled. "You are learning bad things, Helena. Let me see your eyes."

"No, no, no no…" Helena covered her eyes with her hands.

"It's okay, Helena," Selina whispered, lowering her daughter's hands, "he just wants to see your eyes."

"Look the lamp, Helena, okay?"

"Mu…"

"She calls everything 'mu' ."

"I see." He looked at the girl's eyes "Now her eyes are in cat's shape, see?"

"Yes."

"Look..." he put the light over one of the girl's eyes, and her pupil changed. Helena blinked. That was really bright.

"I see."

"Another feature, which enabled the amount of light hitting the retina to be increased, is the tapetum lucidum. This is positioned at the back of the eye," he explained moving the light lamp again toward Helena's eyes; the child blinked again, "behind the retina and acts like a mirror, reflecting light back onto the light sensor cells in the retina. This gives the cats eyes the characteristic night-time glow when they are caught in a beam of light."

"Ohh… interesting. Her eyes change too when she has strong emotions, like when she is angry."

"Yes, I imagine so." He stood up and tuned on the light.

"So, she's fine."

Helena kept blinking, the light had blinded her; now she saw a lot of lights in front of her. She tried to catch them. "Mu.."

"Yes, healty and strong, like her mother." He sat back in his chair.

"You reassured me, letting me know she's fine."

"You just must keep an eye on her, She is pretty quick."

"Yes."

"And keep an eye on what she eats…" he pointed to the girl.

Selina lowered her head. Helena was biting the stickers. "Oh damn!" The blonde tried to remove it from Helena's mouth but her daughter growled, protesting.

"Seems as if she likes the taste of glue." The doctor smirked.

"If she could, she'd eat stones. Helena, give me that." Selina took the stickers of her hand.

Helena gurgled, still protesting.

"And I see she has a strong character."

"Yes, she's very short-tempered." She stood, taking Helena close to her chest. "I appreciate your help a lot."

"Like her mother." He smiled.

"Very funny." She kissed his cheek.

"Bye-bye, Helena." He waved at the child.

"Ba." She waved back.

"That's a much better word."

"Yes."

Selina smiled and walked outside covering Helena with a blanket, it was cold. The little brunette pulled it back to wave again to the doctor. He wasn't such a bad guy after all. The blonde covered her up again. "Be quiet just a minute."

"Fu…"

"No, don't start again…"


	6. A stubborn baby

Barbara sipped a cup of coffee in her living room. It was raining, and she had a cold. She couldn't doing her usual nightly routine. She had nothing to do. It was strange, and it felt very unusual for her. She felt so ill that she wasn't even in the mood to read a book. She just lay there on her couch, watching the rain fall.

After she'd been taken in by the Gordons, she's discovered that her uncle – who'd soon after become her adoptive father - was no ordinary policeman. He knew Batman! Inspired by equal parts of hero-worship and ambition, Barbara set out the very next day to train herself to become Batman's partner and never wavered from her goal during the next several years, until college and more "grown-up" dreams sidetracked her.

But for the next few years, wherever Barbara's "real life" took her, Batgirl went, too. As Barbara, she was the head librarian of Gotham. As Batgirl, she had wild adventures, captured all sorts of villains and eventually won Batman's respect, becoming one of the few to know his true identity.

It had been hard to win his respect, but she had finally done it. He was a complicated man. An orphan like her, he hadn't had the luck she'd had with her adoptive family, but had grown up alone, with only his loyal butler as caretaker.

The phone rang. She picked up her mobile and answered.

"Dad? Hi…" she was glad to hear from him. "I was thinking of you just now… Yes, I've got a cold… uh? But… It's raining I don't want you come here just to bring me my dinner… oh…" she sat up on the couch. "You're downstairs?..." She stood up and went toward the door: "Come here…"

It was one of the things she loved him the most for, that he always gave her lovely surprises. He knew she was sick and so he had brought her dinner. She waited for him standing up at the door. When the elevator door opened she couldn't avoid a big smile, seeing him arriving like Santa Claus, with big bags in his hands.

"Hi sweetheart." He kissed her cheek, "What are you doing standing up? Go to bed, I'll prepare the dinner."

"But…" Barbara tried to argue.

"I said, go to bed." Gordon insisted.

"I was on the couch."

"Okay, so go back to the couch."

She kissed his cheek and did as he'd ordered. She loved him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Well, that was humiliating.

Sighing, she looked around.

She hated that thing.

She ran again toward the door but with that thing tied to her back, she couldn't walk more than a few steps. She growled, lying down on the floor. Since her mother had discovered that thing, she'd been tied her in morning while Selina worked at the table or in the kitchen.

Helena made a run for it again.

Selina smiled hearing the body of her child scrabbling all over the wooden floor. She turned around.

Yes, Helena was indeed once again lying on her stomach, frustrated. Selina had brought that baby leash a few days ago. She'd hung it from the ceiling. It was marvelous. It gave Helena a wide area to play and run inside the house, but she couldn't go too. The long rope was far away from expensive ceramic dolls and anything that could hurt her if she fell. Helena didn't walk that well yet and she still fell to the floor often. All in all, this was much better. Selina had been tired of following her daughter all day. Now she never was tired.

Helena kneeled on the floor and crawled trying to escape. Again the baby leash pulled her back.

Pissed, she sat on the floor and turned. Taking the rope, she bit it, trying to break it. After a few seconds, she noticed her efforts were unsuccessful, so she began to pull at the rope, trying to free herself.

Still nothing.

She growled again, protesting. She stood up and began to walk, pulling against the elastic rope, pulling with all her weight; trying, again unsuccessfully, to break it.

The elastic rope pulled her back.

Damn. It was hard. She needed to think of something. She turned once more and grasping the rope with both hands she began to pull at it. Without knowing quite how, suddenly Helena was wrapped around the rope.

Great. Now she was trapped.

Selina laughed, looking at Helena's efforts to free herself and walked toward her. "Hey, hey, easy, I've never seen a baby trapped in a baby leash before."

Helena gurgled, annoyed. Selina didn't understand a word, but she supposed correctly that she was protesting. "Let me help you …" the blonde kneeled and tried to help her. Helena pushed her hands back. "Oh, you're angry." Selina removed the baby leash and freed her in a few seconds. "Look, you're free."

The little brunette sat on the floor, growling and waving her hands.

"Helena," Selina smiled lovingly to her, "don't be grumpy, you're free now."

Helena looked around. She discovered she was free.

Hey! That was great!

She stood up, now was time to run free. But she suddenly felt her mom took her in her arms. Now what was happening? She wanted run.

Little blue eyes opened wide.

Oh. Damn.

She was taking her there.

She struggled, trying to climb over her mother's shoulder but her mom was bigger and stronger. She kicked unsuccessfully and growled again when she felt she was being moved inside there.

All unsuccessfully.

And now she was in jail. Bars surrounded her.

The damn playpen…

Maybe plan "A" would help.

Selina saw Helena's eyes begin to fill with tears. She raised a blonde eyebrow.

Helena cried loudly. That would surely break her mother's heart and she would get her out of there.

The blonde chuckled. That was the fakest crying that she'd ever seen. She stood and went to the kitchen.

Helena was surprised. "What?" She was leaving! She had to do something. She stood up, grasped the bars and cried as loudly as she could.

Selina, amused, turned her head. "The old trick of the sad baby." She thought. Helena was giving her best efforts to get out of the playpen but Selina still had a lot of work to do and didn't have time to be following her child around the house.

A few seconds later, Helena saw her mother return, a hand hidden behind her back. The crying had worked. She sobbed and raised her arms, waiting for her mom to take her out of there.

Selina rested her chin over the playpen bars. "No, young lady you're going to be there all morning."

Helena let herself fall and sat cried louder still.

Selina moved her arm to the front and revealed a plate which she put inside the cradle next to Helena.

Cookies? Were those cookies? Helena reached out and took one. She bit into it. Yes, they were cookies, and her favorites ones at that, chocolate.

Next to her, Selina placed a sippy cup filled with milk. "Well I hope with this will quiet you down for a few minutes. Like it?"

Helena nodded. Anything for a cookie. That was great!

The blonde put some toys inside the playpen, turned on the radio and went back toward her work. She turned to check. Helena was jumping in place at the rhythm of the music; she was always easy to convince with a plate full of cookies and milk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"How was your day, dad?" Barbara asked, sitting on her couch, eating a warm soup. She enjoyed all the times she shared with her father. He could be a very hard man at work, but was a sweet father with her.

"Pretty fine, luckily this days the burglars are calm." Commissioner Gordon said smoking on the couch facing hers "Rainy days are good sometimes."

"Yes, I'm enjoying this a lot." She smiled to him. "Thanks for this, dad."

"Why must you thank me? You know I love being with you."

"I know it, and I love being with you too."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I hope you feel better now."

"Much better, thanks to you."

"The doctor checked up on you?"

"Yes, he said it's a pretty bad cold. He'll back tomorrow midday." She swallowed another spoonful of soup.

"I hope you're telling me the truth." He raised his brow. He knew her perfectly well, she hated doctors and surely she was lying. "Because I asked for a day off tomorrow."

The redhead cocked her head. "Yes? Why? Do you feel okay?"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine." He showed off his biceps and she laughed, "I'm strong as a bull."

"Dad, you're crazy…" She put the plate of soup down on the table next to her.

"And you're a sweetheart." He went to her and lifted her.

Barbara hugged him. "Dad, careful! You could knock me down."

"I'm showing you I'm strong as a bull!"

"All right, all right, you are, put me down!" she laughed and hugged him.

He was a marvelous father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Winter was coming. Paris was freezing. Selina liked the city's cold weather. She liked what it announced: Christmas. Now she felt like doing something special. It now had a special meaning for her. She had someone to share it with. She had a family.

She observed her little girl as she sat on a rug, playing with her toys. She was adorable. The tall woman kneeled and gave her a Flintstone vitamin. Helena loved it. She took it and put it inside her mouth. It tasted good. She raised her little hand asking for other one.

"No sweetheart." Selina put it back in its drawer.

"Mu!" the little brunette raised both hands.

"No," Selina ignored her and sat down at the phone, dialing.

Helena lowered her hand. Plan "A" had failed. She needed to think of plan "B". She loved those Flintstone vitamins. She stood up, bracing herself with both hands against the floor. Hesitantly, she stood, taking a few seconds to gain her equilibrium. That standing thing wasn't easy.

She turned her head to see her mother and smiled. Selina smiled back. Helena was starting to walk, she knew this phase marked the transition to independence. The little one liked imitating her mother and doing the same things she did.

Helena clapped, happy she could stand up alone. That was great. She looked up to see that the pills were in a high place. She looked at her mom and pointed to the Flintstone pills. "Mu?"

"I know you're trying to be charming," Selina told her, "But I'm not going to give you any more pills." She took a Gerber jar from her night table and scooped some of the substance with the spoon. "Better eat this."

Helena raised her head and again pointed to the pills: "Mu"

"Come on, you like the apricots with mixed fruits." A voice at the other end of the phone line called her attention. "Bonsoir Carl, c'est Selina…"

Helena sighed. Her mother wasn't going to give her that thing that tasted wonderful.

"Oui, oui…" Selina said standing up to go to the living room to look for some papers, "Stay here Helena, be quiet."

Helena stayed standing there, looking at her leave the room. She looked at the drawer. The candies weren't so high,after all. Taking hesitant steps, she walked toward it. She took hold of the furniture and looked up. She couldn't see it, but she knew it were there.

Possessing a photographic memory, a brown belt in judo, a keen analytical researcher's mind, and a background in gymnastics, dance, and other athletics, Barbara Gordon had became Batgirl long after graduating summa cum laude from Gotham State University with a degree in Library and Information Science. After graduating, she had become the head reference librarian at Gotham Public Library.

The transformation from librarian to Batgirl happened one night on her way to the policemen's masquerade ball. Dressed in a homemade "Batgirl," costume, she accidentally encountered the villain Killer Moth and foiled his attempt to kidnap wealthy Bruce Wayne. Barbara enjoyed the thrill and risk of crime fighting, and after modifying her motorcycle to create the Batcycle, Batgirl was born.

Though many people would think her too young – and maybe she was - but she had a very mature mind. Her incredible memory and intelligence had gained what few could: Batman, one the greatest heroes of the world, respected her. That made her feel proud of herself.

An emergency call came through on her police scanner. She turned in the next the corner in high speed.

Action. That was good.

She loved it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Her stomach hurt.

Oy.

Really hurt.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to eat that big "candy" bottle.

Oy.

"Helena! What did you do?" Selina walked inside Helena's room and found her sitting on the floor with an almost empty bottle of the Flintstones vitamins next to her. Selina had hidden it in her closet but it seemed that it hadn't been an obstacle for the little baby and her amazing cat abilities. "My God! Did you eat all these pills?" She kneeled next to Helena.

Why was she yelling? It really wasn't necessary to yell, she felt sick enough.

Oy.

Selina grabbed her by the waist, picked her up off the floor and dialed a number on the cell phone while running to the bathroom.

Now what was she doing?

She kneeled in front of the toilet and plonked Helena in front of it. "Dr. Harris, please. It's an emergency." She said as soon as she heard a voice at the other side of the line.

Selina opened Helena's mouth and inserted two fingers inside. Helena tried to push her back, that was disgusting. Selina moved her hands back and put her fingers again in her mouth.

Well, that would make anyone feel sick.

She threw up.

"Dr. Harris, I'm Mrs. Kyle," Selina explained holding the girl "I have a problem. Helena swallowed almost the whole bottle of Flintstone vitamins…."

Wewww. It feel terrible. Her stomach contracted and the taste in her mouth was awful. She struggled but her mother kept her still and put her fingers inside her mouth. She threw up again. She didn't like it.

She cried.

"Yes, yes, I'm making her throw up now. Okay, okay, I'll bring her in now."

Helena threw up again, crying loudly. Why was she doing that?

"Shh… it's okay, it's okay honey," Selina hung up the phone, "Just do it once more. I must take you to the doctor."

"No mom…" Helena moved her head, she didn't want throw up. She hated it. She hugged her mother, crying.

"I need you throw up once more, Hel."

"No, no, no…" the kid sobbed, hugging her tighter, her eyes swimming in tears.

Selina felt her heart break. She cleaned the tears from her daughter's cheeks with her fingers. "I'm sorry honey but it's for you…"


	7. More of

Helena sprawled over her toddler bed.

All right, that had been the worst experience in her life. That evil man had put a strange tube in her butt and had tortured her for almost an hour.

And later, her mom had sit her on the toilet for a whole other hour.

That was the worst.

Humiliating

She would never eat those candies.

An she never would talk to her mom again.

She heard her walking in. It was all her fault, she had taken her to see that evil man.

"Hi Helena, how do you feel?" Selina asked, looking at her worriedly. She had been scared, luckily Helena had thrown up almost all of the vitamins and the doctor had purged her stomach. Of course she hadn't liked it but had been for her own health. The little girl had given a big tantrum and she'd had a hard time trying to keep her still.

Helena turned her head away. She didn't want to see her mother.

"Are you angry?" Selina placed a sippy cup full of milk on the night table next to Helena's bed. "I'm angry with you, too. You kicked the doctor so hard that you split his lip and scratched both of us all over. You're too strong to be just two years old. That was not funny. Want milk?"

Helena turned just long enough to take the cup then turned her head again to the other side. She put in her mouth.

"Wow, wow, what a bad mood…" Selina smiled. "You didn't like the doctor wasshing your stomach? Maybe this'll teach you a lesson and you won't do this again. It's not good to eat all those vitamins. I told you so many times but you don't listen."

The kid grumbled.

"All right, all right. I'll leave you alone." The blonde turned on the night lamp and switched off the ceiling light, without trying to give her a goodbye kiss. Knowing her moods, Helena surely would reject her. "Good night, honey."

Helena waved her hand, signaling her to go away. She never wanted to see her again in her entire life.

Selina went to her bedroom and brushed her hair in front of the vanity's mirror, preparing to go to bed. Helena was so capricious; but she had learned to manage her after a few tantrums. It was raining.

She slid into bed and switched off the lamp. She was tired. She heard thunder in the distance and smiled; Helena's bad mood and the anger she had against her mother would end soon. Maybe sooner than she thought.

She shut her eyes.

A roll of thunder.

Uh oh. That was not good. She raised her head.

A bright light filled the room. She covered her face with her blankets and hugged the sippy cup of milk.

She was pissed with her mother. No way she was going to look for her. She sucked her milk bottle and closed her eyes. It was just a matter time and the storm would go.

Another roll of thunder.

She curled into a ball and covered her ears.

Dammit, she hated storms.

But she could do it. She could endure the hateful thunders. Her mother had been bad with her. She hated her. No one mother that loved her children would let a strange man put that damn tube in her butt.

A flash of lightning lit the room. A hard noise shook the glass of the windows. She jumped like a scared cat.

Oh Damn. To the hell with pride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Selina was falling asleep when she heard her daughter's scream. She removed her blankets and put on her robe immediately. She had been expecting it.

"Mooom!"

Selina walked inside Helena's room and smiled. Helena was curled in a ball under the covers. She sat next to the bed. "What happened now, Hel?"

Helena slid out of the covers and hugged her mother's waist.

"Are you scare again, honey? Come here." she moved her arms and took her in her arms. Helena almost jumped over her neck. "Ouch… you're rude. Don't worry, it's just thunder." She rubbed her back and Helena buried her face in her neck. She didn't want to hear the thunder, she hated it.

"It's just a storm, sweetheart. It can't hurt you. It's a natural phenomenon, with electricity." Selina explained, trying to calm her, "Thunder is the sound of the shockwave caused when lightning instantly heats the air. It makes the sound that is called "thunder."

Helena snuggled against her mother. Who cared about the "scientistific" definition of that? She hated it. Period. Another loud roll of thunder was heard. The little girl tightened her grip on her mom. She hated it! Selina winced.

"Helena, your nails! Be careful!" She took the little hands wrapped around her neck with her own hand and bought them to her mouth; she kissed the little knuckles. Blue eyes fixed on scared little cat ones. She smiled gently, she loved those eyes, they was always an indication of what Helena was feeling. "I'm with you. Thunder can't hurt you."

Helena gazed toward the window and closed her eyes shut, burying her face in her mother's neck as another flash lit the room. If it made her happy, she could keep talking. It didn't matter to her. She just wanted the storm to be over.

"Storms are natural, and part of our life, Helena."

A bright light.

Thunder.

Helena jumped in place and hugged her mother again. To the hell with that "nature" thing.

Selina laughed lightly;. "Hel, you're too nervous. Calm down, everything is okay. Mommy's with you." She leaned down holding her and talking softly, "I'm with you. Look at me."

Afraid, the little girl opened her eyes. Selina loved her cat eyes, she looked so cute. "I'm here with you," she repeated. "Do you think I would let someone hurt you? Never… I'll kill who ever would try to touch you."

Helena trembled when she heard another loud thunder. Selina laughed and hugged her. "Don't worry, don't worry honey. I'm here."

She always had been afraid of thunder. Well, of loud noises. She was a quiet girl, maybe a little stubborn because she had been so spoiled But Helena always was gentle and loving. Once, at the park, she had found a little bird that had fallen from its nest. Selina had sat with her and explained that it was a little baby and had fallen from its house. Helena had pointed at the tree. Selina had climbed the big tree to put the little bird back in his nest again. When she had come back down, Helena had kept her eyes on the top of the tree. She had looked at it for almost an hour, while her mother sat next to her, reading a book.

Helena snuggled against her. Selina began to humming softly brushing her daughter's hair.

The next thunder was heard further away.

"See honey? It's moving. You mustn't feel afraid. Maybe…" Selina tried to sit but Helena grumbled. "I'm not going, I'm just… forget it.." she rested again on the pillow and hugged her closer. Helena started to purr.

She liked her purr and closed her eyes to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A year later**

Saturday was a lovely sunny day. She finished her work at the library early and went in search of her father. She was looking forward to their usual Saturday meal, in a restaurant near the police station. She smiled at all the policemen she passed. All of them had known her since she was a kid, and all they were very friendly with her.

Her father's office door was open, ahe could see him talking with O'Hara, one of his men. She stopped at the frame, knocked on it. "Hi dad."

He beamed, standing up to give her a kiss. "Hi Babs."

"Still working? Didn't you promise this young lady you would take her out to dinner?" She asked playfully.

"I never forget an appointment with a beautiful woman." He grabbed his coat.

"I'm so glad to heard that."

"O'Hara…" the Commissioner told his officer "I 'm going to dinner. If something happens, I don't exist."

"That means no radio or phone calls." Barbara grinned, putting an arm behind her father's back, "the lady has an appointment with this handsome man."

He winked at O'Hara, "You heard the lady, I gotta go."

O'Hara laughed. "All right. I hope I get a date like yours soon."

"Look elsewhere." Gordon took her daughter's arm and walked out of his office, "this one's all mine. See you."

"See you, boss."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Helena touched the side of her nose.

Yep. It was still there. She was sitting in her room, playing with a puzzle her mother had given her for Christmas. She sneezed but it remained there.

She shook her head.

No.

That didn't work either.

Still there.

Using both hands, she stood up. It was still a bit hard to walk like the big people did. She walked toward the corridor and glanced around; she heard her mother's voice in the living room, talking on the telephone.

Yes, on the phone as usual. She went up to her mother and tugged at her sleeve.

"Give me a second, Mary." Selina told to her friend on the phone and smiled at Helena. "What happened, honey?"

Little blue eyes crossed as she looked down at her own nose. "I have a jellybean in my nose." She said in a small voice.

Selina looked at her, taking her chin, "No you don't, I don't see anything…" she turned back and kept talking on the phone.

Helena poked her nose again and once again pulled at her mother's blouse.

"You don't have anything, Hel…" Selina smiled.

"I do…" she pointed to the exact spot. "Right here…."

Selina touched where Helena was pointing. "Oh damn!" the blonde growled, "Mary, I'll call you back in a few minutes, Helena was trying to eat through her nose.. Bye." She hung up the phone and leaned over her girl. "All right, how did you stick a jellybean up your nose? It's supposed go in your mouth."

"I smelled it…"

"These things just happen to you." Selina tried to push the jellybean down.

Helena pulled back "Hurts…"

Selina took her daughter's arm and brought her closer. "You've got to keep quiet for a minute, okay?" She tried to move the candy down again.

"Hurts…" Helena stepped back.

"Come here."

The little brunette squirmed out of her grasp and ran to her room.

"I've got to push it down to take it out of your nose." The blonde stood up and followed her daughter. "Helena, come here." She looked around Helena's room, hands on her hips. The room seemed be empty until she saw one of her daughter's feet sticking out of the bedspread covering her bed. She was hiding under there. Selina raised an eyebrow.

"Well, where are you?... Helena, you can't remain there with the jellybean in your nose." The blonde stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking. Finally, an idea came to her mind. "If you prefer, we can go see the doctor."

Doctor? No way. She slowly crawled out of her bed. "It hurts, mom."

Catching her under the armpits, Selina raised her. "We need to remove it. I promise it won't hurt you as much. Besides, it's your fault, what were you thinking of, putting the jellybean inside your nose?" She sat both of them on the bed. Taking her daughter's face in her left hand, she gently placed her fingers on Helena's nose and stroked downwards with her right thumb.

"Where did you find the Jelly beans?" The blonde asked. The candy seemed firmly stuck. "I remember hiding it in my room and telling you not to take it."

"I like Jelly beans." The little brunette answered softly.

"You like all candies. I don't want you taking candies again without permission. You're grounded, and no TV today."

"It was just a few candies."

"Doesn't matter. Do you understand no why you have to obey me?"

"I like milk too."

"Milk never got stuck in your nose."

Helena winced. "Hurts, mom…"

"Because milk is a liquid." The candy finally moved down her nose a bit. "All right, don't move Helena…" Selina went toward her drawer and took out her tweezers and looked for a Kleenex. When she turned back Helena had disappeared.

"Helena, where are you?" Selina asked. "Come here!" She looked around "Where are you now?" Sighing she raised the bedspread again and pulled Helena out by the feet. She sat her again on the bed. "I told you not to move."

Helena firmly covered her nose with her hands.

"Helena!" Selina rolled her eyes, "I have to take it out."

The little girl looked in terror at the tweezers on the night table. Selina laughed. "Helena I'm not going to remove the candy with the tweezers. I used them yesterday to fix the lamp. I was looking for a Kleenex."

"Really?" the brunette asked, though her hands still covered her mouth and nose.

"Yes," Selina kneeled in front of her, "Now, I need you to blow your nose as hard as you can, ok?" The kid nodded and did as she was told. After a moment, Selina could finally see the jellybean exiting Helena's nose. She grabbed the end of it and finished pulling it out. It fell into her hand and some blood trickled from the girl's nose. She used the kleenex to tamp it down. "See? I needed the kleenex to clean you. I hope this teaches you not to take candy without permission."

"How about cookies? Can I take cookies?"

Selina rolled her eyes. Helena spent her days thinking of food.


	8. A new life

Barbara read the newspaper. These past few months, crime level had reached new heights. She was working very hard with Batman. Now that she had his trust, it had cost her a lot. She had to show him that she wasn't a naive young woman.

Batman often called her to assist him with special cases, granting her complete access to the Batcave and all of its technology. She knew the Bat-computer inside-out, and even surpassed both Batman and Robin in cyberspace expertise. It make her feel proud, he wasn't exactly an easy person to work with. Like her, he was very demanding and a perfectionist. It was maybe for that reason they worked so well together.

She put the newspaper down and took a sip of coffe. Sometimes, she just couldn't figure out why the criminals loved hurt other people. Her work would be so much easier if they'd just keep their eyes on money or jewels; but many of them hurt people, innocents.

Barbara leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. She rubbed her forehead with the tip of her fingers. She had seen many kids dying, women, old people… It always broke her heart and some days she woke up thinking she'd quit, but, if she did quit, many people would lose an opportunity to be alive, because she had saved many lives, many innocents.

It was hard to think of leaving those innocents to die alone just because she was tired of fighting. She couldn't do it.

----------------------------------------------------------

Selina opened the fridge door. She took out a bottle of milk and put it over the kitchen table. She stretched and yawned, it was shaping up to a pleasant Sunday morning. Back at the fridge, she rummaged for a box of cookies, which took out and put on the table as well, kicking the fridge door shut with her foot.

She sat at the table and poured the milk in a glass. She was planning to stay at home all morning and maybe take Helena for a walk later that afternoon; right now the kid was quiet, watching TV in her room. She sipped the milk and opened the box.

She coughed and spat the liquid all over the table, "What the hell…?" she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Damn!" All of the cookies had bites taken out of them. More than thirty cookies with little teeth marks. She covered her eyes with her hand. Patience.

"Helena!" she shouted and standing up, she walked toward the corridor "Helena! Come here." She crossed her arms, waiting.

After a few seconds she heard little steps walking by the room and her little girl appearing.

A sleepy four year old Helena appeared in the doorframe in her pajamas, hugging her Winnie the Pooh stuffed bear. "Is breakfast ready?" she asked, yawning.

"Helena, what is this?" Selina glared at her and showed her the box.

"Cookies?" the little girl answered in a soft voice, rubbing at her eyes at looking up at her mother.

"All the cookies have bites out of them. Why?"

Helena peered inside the box, "I tasted them."

"But why you didn't finish any of them? And why did you take one bite out of every single cookie?"

"Because I was tasting them and I didn't like any of them." She walked into the kitchen and climbed up on a chair to sit down.

Selina rolled her eyes. Great. Helena had tasted every cookie and then had put them back with bite marks because she didn't like any of them. That was great. "You can't do that."

"They all tasted bad." The little girl defended herself.

"They're all the same cookie, Helena. They all taste the same." Selina threw her arms up in frustration.

"I'm hungry, mommy." Helena ignored her comment.

"Helena, you can't bite all the food and then put back in the fridge or the pantry when it's half-eaten. It's disgusting. Either eat it or throw it out."

"But yesterday I bit a piece of cake and you told me I couldn't eat it."

"Yes, because it was the third piece that you took." Selina reached for the cereal box and a bowl.

"I like cake."

"Yes, but it's not good to eat so much sugar." She filled the bowl with the cereal and milk. "It's bad for your teeth."

"Why?" Helena took the spoon and started scooping out her crunchy cereal.

"Because sugar is not good for your teeth." Selina repeated, sitting back in her chair and opening the newspaper. It seemed as if she should resign herself to breakfasting with milk and "bite" cookies.

Helena munched thoughtfully then raised her head "So why do you buy it?"

"Because I like it."

"But you said it isn't good and bad for your teeth."

Selina leaned across the table and wiped the milk around Helena's lips with a napkin. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Why do you buy it?"

"What?" Selina raised her eyebrow.

"Why you buy a cake if it's got sugar and it's bad for my teeth?" she took another spoonful of sugar and milk.

"It's bad if you eat too much of it. Don't talk while you're chewing."

"But I wasn't eating sugar, I was eating cake." Helena put the spoon inside her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Selina repeated and once again cleaned her daughter's mouth with the napkin.

Helena munched and swallowed the cereal, "So how am I going to answer you if you are asking me?"

The blonde shook her head, "Forget it honey. Eat your cereal."

"Why?" she asked with sweet voice.

"Why what, Hel?" Selina sighed.

"Why I must forget it?"

"Forget what?"

"Forget that you are asking me not to eat cake but that you buy it anyway. Why do you buy cake if isn't good? And why, if it isn't good, does it taste so good?"

"I have an idea," Helena really was the Queen of Questions. Selina stood up, it was best to change the topic. "What say we prepare French toast?"

"Yes!" Helena grinned.

"Okay. Give me the eggs, please."

-------------------------------------

**Years later...**

It was a sunny day, a normal Tuesday afternoon in New Gotham City. Selina rummaged in her bag for her key ring as they walked off the elevator. Finally getting hold of it, she inserted the key in the lock.

The big wooden door opened. Curious little blue eyes peeked inside, enchanted. The place was incredible. Floor-to-ceiling windows filled the entrance with sparkling sunlight. To her right, a chimney enhanced an elegant living room of cool marble floors. On her left, warm wooden counters and floors beckoned into a comfortable kitchen. She recognized several of the paintings on the walls.

Helena let her backpack drop to the floor and walked in, awed at what she saw. The apartment in Paris had been big – this one was HUGE! "Wow!"

Selina smiled, pleased Helena liked the place. "Pick up your bag Hel."

Gripping 'Jacques', the little brunette ran inside, looking around, without listening to her mother. Jacques was a black stuffed cat that she had gotten from her mother as a Christmas present a year ago.

Fondly, Selina knelt to pick up her child's backpack. She could see the little form running through the new apartment. Helena wasn't exactly tall; she had bright blue eyes, her black hair was tied back in a pony tail; and she was incredibly smart. She pulled in the big suitcase she'd been carrying while behind her a man dragged a cart filled with more packages and suitcases in the aparment.

"Don't run, Helena." Selina put the backpack on the couch and removed her gloves, then looked at the mover. "Please, Come with me. This all needs to go in the empty room."

"Sure, ma'am"

Selina was pleased, she had directed the decoration of her new home from Paris. She had asked a good friend of hers to obtain the kind of furniture she wanted and she had sent him the frames, sculptures, paintings and pictures that were now were decorating the place. She had brought the elegant penthouse a few years ago. The same friend that had helped her to decorate it He had called to let her know about it.

And the place was worth every penny she had paid for it. She unlocked the door of an empty room and asked the guy to put the things inside.

"This is huge!" the kid shouted, turning up next to her, "where's my room?"

Selina smiled and rubbed her head, "Why must you yell?"

"I want see my room!"

Selina picked out a key and opened a door in front of that room. "This one. I hope you keep it clean."

Helena almost pushed the door and opened her eyes very wide. All her toys were inside the place. when her mother had started to pack a month ago, she had been sad to see her room filled with boxes and almost empty of her usual things. But it had been worth it, she decided, looking at her new room.

"Mom, this is great!" Helena yelled running inside. Selina smiled, she was pleased to see her girl so happy. "But where's my bed?"

"Oh, I want you to come with me to buy it."

"You're going to buy me a new bed?" Helena looked at her, stunned.

"It's your bedroom honey, you can choose anything you want."

"And one for Jacques too?"

"Your room is Jacques' room."

"But he's a male."

Helena was always trying to be smarter. Selina smiled.

"Okay, so I don't have bed, it means I can sleep with you tonight?"

Selina leaned back against the doorframe. "You can, he can't." She pointed at the stuffed cat.

"Why not?"

"You said it, he's a male, it's not proper for a male to sleep with women."

"Mom! It's Jacques!"

The blonde turned and walked to her room, she still needed unpack a lot of things. "He's a male."

Helena shook her head, she always lost with her mother. She looked at her stuffed cat. "Come on, we've got to convince her."


	9. New home

Nude feet walked over the cold floor. Long fingers picked up a newspaper under her door.

"The economy in a critical moment." She read, "I don't know why the news, always is critical.

The red head dressed just with her bathrobe, took a warm cup of coffe and sat on the kitchen table opening it. Giving a sip to the warm liquid she felt her soul feeling relieved. Was incredible what the coffe could do to the body. Slowly she began to remove the "useful2" sections, the ones that she never read… sports, hobbies, announces classified, home, cars, entertainment, socials…

She froze.

A big picture of Selina Kyle was on the socials section. She read the small letter, it was the recent Van Gogh's exposition. She looked the date of the exposition. Tuesday, two days ago. Her eyes searched immediately for the note.

"…_surprised us the return of Selina Kyle, who recently came back to New Gotham after years of live in Paris… she said she had comeback to settle again in our marvelous metropolis…"_

"Dammit." The red head mumbled to her self lowering the paper, "What is she planning now?" The last Barbara had heard, Selina had gone off to Paris and had disappeared from the face of the earth soon after. Selina Kyle was well known for her astuteness, she surely had back thinking in a robbery. And must be a big one. She needed investigate her and immediately.

* * *

After a week with out sleep well because Helena kicked at nights. Selina thought the most healty was go to buy Helena her new bedroom. They walked for hours in the biggest commercial centers looking for a room that Helena liked. They walked by the street looking the stores and Helena ran from store window to store window; she liked the colors, toys and clothes. Selina walked slowly enjoying her happiness.

The place was full of people, Selina stopped to look a porcelain dolls while her little girl keep walking.

"Don't go so far." Selina said to her checking the incredible dolls. Her eyes fixed on a doll with a Swedish dress, it was really beauty. Suddenly she heard a hard sound, an explosion. The force of it pushed her against the ground. Broken glasses fell over her and she covered her self with her hands. The people began to run and scream and the street was a chaos.

She was stunned a few seconds, her girl's name was the first ting that came to her mind "Helena?... Helena, where are you?" She stood up hesitant; the place was fill of smoke, a man pushed her against the wall. She raised her head trying to find her girl, "Helena!" pushing people she began to walk toward the place she had saw her last time.

"A gas thank exploded in the restaurant of the corner." A man said.

Selina's heart began to beat faster, she couldn't find Helena. The people were hysterical and just running trying to exit the place. Feeling desperate, she jumped on a car parked at the street. She needed find her, the people would crush her easily. She shouted but it were silenced by the people screams.

Suddenly she found her; she was on a cornice of the building. It was a second floor. How the heck had she gone there? She jumped through the cars parked on the street until she was near her. Helena was visible scared crouched against the wall and trembling; her eyes feral looking the chaos below her, showed her panic.

"Helena!" she jumped below her.

The little brunette heard her name and looked her down. "Mom!"

"Don't worry honey, come here." Selina extended her arms toward her.

"C'est trop haut." Helena mumbled looking afraid down.

"Just jump down now."

"J'ai peur, maman" the girl moved her head pushing her self

against the wall with her feet. It was too high and she was afraid.

"I know you are scared dear, calm down. Come here…"

"J'ai peur maman"

Selina jumped easily to the cornice; Helena almost immediately jumped over her hugging her strongly; the blonde almost lost the equilibrium but managed to balance her self pretty well hugging her girl back. "It's okay, I'm here honey." She rocked her back and forth slowly trying to calm her.

"What happened mom?"

"Just an accident, but everything is okay." she moved her head back and looked for her eyes. Her little feral golden pupils had turned back to deep blue. "Are you fine?"

Helena nodded.

"How did you climbed here?"

"I jumped."

Selina raised her brown and looked down. It were more of 15 feet. "Do you jumped here?"

"Don't move madam!" a policeman shouted, "we will move you down in a few."

Selina nodded, she easily could move down, but, well, in that moment there were many people around and Helena was tightly wrapped on her. She kissed her head and rubbed her back. "It's okay honey."

* * *

The dark figure walked inside the room. She put her hand on her head and removed her cowl. She threw it to the floor and let her self fall on the coach of the living room. She raised her arm and turned on the night table light. Sighing, she rested her head on the back of it closing tired green eyes.

Had been a roughly night. Stop three robberies, fight against a gang of troublemakers and deal with two youth thieves that tried to show her they were stronger than her. That fights usually were a waste of time. She had trying to know what was planning Catwoman but no one in the underworld had heard about her. She wanted ask Bruce but he was out, in a trip in the mid east, and he would come back in two weeks according with Alfred.

But well, she could investigate her later. She wanted in that moment just take a warm bath and sleep. Sleep until late but it was impossible; she needed work early at the morning. She grumbled thinking on it. She turned her head and saw the flash of the record message shining. She pressed the button.

_You have four messages. Monday, May 13, five PM… Babs, this is your dad, I wait for you tomorrow afternoon to go to eat, don't forget it_.

"Damn, I had forget it…" the red head growled.

Monday, May 13, seven PM… Miss Gordon, this is James Laffert, Director of New Gotham Museum I want talk to you about your speech in the museum next week. Call me. You said we would check it tomorrow morning.

"Yea, I forgot it too…"

_Monday, May 13, seven ten PM… Barbara, Dick here I wanted invite you to dinner but… well I'll try to call you later_.

She raised her head curious.

_Monday, May 14, eight thirty PM… Barbara, Dick again, well I hope you have time tomorrow and maybe we can go out to dinner. Call me_.

"Wonder boy inviting me to dinner?" she rested her head again on the coach. After a few seconds she laughed and stood up to go to take a bath. "Great!"

* * *


	10. Trouble

Selina at the park reading a book but with out keep an eye on Helena who was playing running in the park with her new friend. A blonde boy that she had meet at school, Gibson Kafka. In some way Helena had found he was meta too, and she liked it because she could easily be herself.

She was doing some interesting business in New Gotham and the best of all that she could work at her home and keep an eye on her little tornado. The change of city and school weren't easy for the Helena Kyle. She had changed all her world suddenly, friends, home, culture; plus it, her meta abilities were growing with her and she didn't understand well about it. Try to hide it to her other classmates wasn't easy. And most when she never knew when they would appear.

Selina understood her girl but for a yet innocent child those things were hard to handle, and more with Helena's temper, she was impetuous, sometimes rude, and her bad mood was terrible. When something didn't like her, anything in the world could convince her of the other wise.

Gibson and Helena were running over the grass. The blonde raised her head and observed them. The jump of Helena was something she couldn't miss. She was developing her skills too fast and in an early age.

Her gaze turned to a three not far from her and later to the kids. Gibson kicked the balloon and it rolled next to Selina. The woman stood up and kicked the ball. It crashed intentionally on the top three and stuck there.

"Ohh, Im sorry…" she faked surprise covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mom! No!" Helena protested running to the tree followed by Gibson.

"Now we have a problem." Selina put her hands over her waist.

Both kids looked up. It was too high. Selina looked by the corner of her eye her little girl. "Helena why don't jump there?"

"Is too high!" the child glared to her.

"No, not so high. You jump high."

"But not that high!"

"Wow!" Gibson mumbled, "That is really high."

"Last day at the store you jumped almost that high." Selina smiled to her girl.

Helena sighed moving her head "Oh mom!."

"You did it no?"

"Mom!"

"Jump."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

Helena grumbled in low voice.

"I can't hear you."

"I was scared, okay?" the little brunette kicked the grass, "I don't know how I jumped so high."

"If you did it once, you can do it twice."

"You scared?" Gibson asked.

"Shut up you!" Helena growled to him angry. She just needed it; that all school noticed she was scared, Gibson was a gossip.

"Helena be nice!" Selina scolded her, "Apologize with Gibson:"

In bad mood she obeyed glaring to him, "I'm sorry… but if you open your mouth…"

"Helena please."

"Okay."

The blonde kneeled next to her. "What other things had you done with out thinking on it?"

"What things?"

"Jump, run…"

"She hits hard." Gibson said.

"Shut up Gibson." Helena grumbled.

"She hit you?" Selina asked to him.

"No, she hit Danny."

"Shut up Gibson!" Helena yelled to him.

"No, shut up you young lady." Selina couldn't avoid feel annoyed "Are you hitting again child's smaller than you? I told you…"

"He is not a child, je ne comprends pas ces gosses."

"Ces gosses sont tes amis, tu sais... what happened now Helena ?."

Helena glared to Gibson, "Connard…" she mumbled in french.

"Helena!" Selina Yelled.

Gibson stepped back noticed how her eyes changed to cat, she was not nice when she was pissed. He had thought the first time he had saw her, she was the most beauty girl in the world. She had hesitated two weeks before talk to her; she was nice and friendly but the better was run away when she was pissed.

"If I'm slow running the guys mocked me," the brunette explained "but If I run as I use to run, you say is not good, because they would be scared. I hate they mocked me…"

"Sport class?" Selina guessed inmediately.

"Oui. Danny est stupide," the girl mumbled.

"Ne jure pas, and speak english. You know I don't like the bad words."

"I'm speaking English."

"That is not English is French."

"English." Helena protested.

"French."

"English."

"Whatever," Selina sighed, "what happened?"

"He mocked of me."

"And?"

"I hit him."

"I told you many times don't do this!"

"She is impressive Miss Kyle," Gibson said, "that guy was bigger and he never could touch her."

Helena tried to grab him but Selina took her arm. "How old is this "Danny"?"

"I guess sixteen…" Gibson answered scared; Helena was now really pissed.

"Sixteen?" the blonde almost shouted.

"He is the captain of the football team."

"Football?" blue eyes opened wide. She stunned turned to see the little brunette who had lowered her head. She turned again her face to Gibson. "Are you meaning football, the sport? Jesus." Selina covered her eyes with her hand. Helena was just 5'0" and sure a guy like that one, captain of a football team, sixteen, he must be at least 5'9"

Gibson didn't answer, his gaze fixed on Helena. Selina took his chin and made him saw her. "Look at me, not her and answer me."

"Yes."

"He is a big guy?"

"Yes…"

"How big?"

Gibson looked afraid Helena again.

"Don't worry," Selina said trying that he focused on her, "If she touch you I'll kill her. Now tell me, how big?"

"Big… his nickname is 'muscles.'"

"You are dead." Helena growled.

"No, you are…" Selina pointed her.

"He was annoying me, he always annoy us." The brunette tried to excuse her self.

"Helena, you are a girl, and you are only nine." Selina knew Helena powers were appearing slowly and in unexpected moments, she knew she was strong but… enough o beat a guy older, taller and stronger than her? She was just a… "What did you do to him Helena?"

The girl didn't answer.

"Gibson?" the blonde looked the guy.

"Broken nose…?"

"And?"

The little boy moved his feet nervous. "Lip split…two teeth down?"

"Gibson." Selina put her hands on her waist locking her eyes on him.

The boy felt intimidated, "He was all bruised." Gibson explained slowly "He was mocking of us and she told him shut up, he laughed and began to tell her she was just a stupid girl and..."

"And?"

Gibson raised his eyes to look Helena again. She found again her feral pupils glaring to him. Selina took his chin and forced him again to look her. "To me Gibson, answer to me, and…?"

He couldn't avoid look Helena "…that her mother sure was a whore…"

Selina moved back; she put her fingers on her nose trying to think clearly. Helena was impetuous; she used let her feelings control her self. In some way, like her. It was difficult to manage.

"And what else?" she asked.

"Well, he didn't finished when Helena was over him. He tried to hit her but he never could touch her. A friend that was next to him helped me to move Helena away from him. He didn't say anything, its embarassing say a child beat him."

"Is that true Helena?" Selina asked angry to the brunette, "Who broke the nose to that guy?"

Helena had her head lowered.

"Helena!"

The girl jumped on her place. Her mother angry wasn't a good thing. "M'était maman" she mumbled.

"I can't hear you."

"Me mom…"

"Are you trying to tell me you hit alone him? That you beat a guy taller and older than you?"

Helena hugged her, "Je suis désolée maman" (I'm sorry mommy)

"You know I hate you fight at school Helena!."

"He said you were a…"

"Shh…." Selina kneeled next to her and took her cheeks between her hands, "look at me."

Blue eyes raised afraid.

"I know it don't like you, but is not correct this."

"Why?"

"Becouse no."

"He insulted you!"

"I know but…"

"Why he can insult you and I can't do anything?" Helena interrupted her.

"Becouse is not correct."

"He is a bad guy, he always is bothering me and Gibson!"

"Helena, honey," She put her hands over her shoulders, "don't do it again please. I'm asking it to you, is not correct."

The brunette pouted, "Why? He said bad things about you! It's not true!"

"I know, I know it, but it not justify you hit him."

"But…"

"Helena, understand this, you are different, you are special, you hurt people; they are not stronger as you. You must be responsible. I know this is not easy but you must do it." Selina fixed her eyes on hers, "understand?"

The girl looked her in silence a few seconds. "…No, but as you say."

The blonde moved back, she needed work a lot with her, her stubbornness wouldn't make the things easy; so she needed think about it with calm; with out scare her or be mad with her. She had a lot of energy and she needed a way to burn it. She stood up and taking a piece of stick of the grass, she threw it against the balloon trapped at the tree. The ball fell down.

"Okay guys, keep playing we have yet fifteen minutes."

"Cool!" Gibson said jumping.

Helena kept still looking her mother walk again toward the bench. Why was bad defend her? Why was bad hit annoying boys? He always was bothering the small ones. She couldn't understand it. He had insulted her, he…

"Helena?" Gibson interrupted her thoughts, "Are you going to play?"

"You traitor…." The girl growled.

Gibson ran followed by Helena. "Your mother said you can't touch me!

"But she didn't say anything about kick you…"

Selina sat at the bench looked them.

Gymnastic.

She had forgot it.

Helena loved run and play at parks, she burned a lot of energy in her walks by Champs Elyssés at Paris; and this was the first time she took her to a park in more of two months. She needed start that walks again.

Yes.

That was a fantastic idea.

--------------------------

Her cowl moved playfully around her, blown by the wind. Batgirl watched the lights of the city below her feet. The night was calm and cold. Not one robbery, not one thief. Perfect time to think. And her thoughts were focused on the return of Selina Kyle to New Gotham. Surely trouble would come soon.

That was not good, New Gotham had enough criminals and now she was back. She had done some research. But she couldn't find any clues. She checked her watch; it was late, it would be best to get some sleep. She turned and jumped down to street, using a rope.


	11. Face to face

Well, that was a kick.

Maybe it would be just one.

A second kick made her change her opinion.

It was going to be all night. She sat on the bed and turned; Helena was sprawled on the bed, her head on the other side and her legs over her. She had her new bedroom, but the last few nights after the incident in the street, she had asked to stay with her. She couldn't deny her anything, and more so when she asked her things looking at her with puppy eyes. Sometimes she wished she could be more firm with her, but… she couldn't.

She kneeled and, taking the girl carefully, she moved her again to put her head on the pillow.

"Mom?" the little brunette half opened her eyes and Selina saw her thin cat pupils.

"Shhh…" she whispered, brushing the hair that fell over her face "It's okay, Helena, it's okay…"

"Why are you awake?" the girl mumbled sleepily.

"Because a little angel woke me up."

"Ah… what angel?" The kid closed her eyes again.

"You…" She touched her nose with her finger.

"Mmmm… Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it bad to hit bad guys?"

Selina moved her finger over her brows, the curve of her cheeks and rested it on her lower lip. "Because you are stronger, Helena, people that are stronger must respect others. And you must learn to solve your problems with your head and not with your fists…"

"Mmm…"

"Helena, would you like to go with me to the park in the afternoons?"

Helena opened her eyes, "Park?"

"Yes, as we did in Paris, every week, if you want. We can go and walk, play, run. Do you want to go there tomorrow?." Selina wanted her to have an activity to burn all her energy without trouble.

"Yes! I'd love it."

"That is good, so we will go tomorrow…"

"Yes…"

Selina used her fingers to close her eyes. "Now sleep…. And don't kick…"

"I don't kick…" the little brunette snuggled against her.

Selina hugged her and closed her eyes. "Yea… sure…"

------------------------

Selina went to the Grocery store, she had a pony tail and wore her favorite jeans to be comfortable. She had taken the day off to run some errands. Helena was at school and she had enough time to organize her home before picking her up at school. Being in New Gotham again was wonderful, she had missed the city. Paris was wonderful, but her old home had a special charm.

She distractedly looked for a soup with Disney characters, Helena loved it; she finally found it and read the label. Yes, it was perfect; she put it inside her cart and looked for another a can of soup, but this one a decent one, not Helena's choices. She looked at some and finally took a can; it looked good, she had never tried it.

"I hope you'll be paying for that can of soup, Selina, or else we are going to have a few problems."

Selina Kyle turned around recognizing the voice. She smiled. "Well, well, well. Barbara Gordon. It has been a while."

Barbara nodded. "A long time, so many years. And I take it you'll be paying for that." She pointed the can with her eyes. Selina Kyle, Catwoman, her old enemy; she had been looking for her around the entire the city during the last month and yet here she was. Buying groceries in the local grocery store. She walked over to the blond haired woman. She was positive it was Selina more than ever, as she neared the woman.

Selina placed the can of soup into her cart and playfully challenged the redhead, raising her brow. "What if I wasn't?"

"Then we might have a problem." Barbara crossed her arms over her chest, smirking. The same questions that had been in her mind the last few days came back to her. Where had Selina been? Why had she returned to New Gotham, was she thinking about returning to her criminal activities in the city?

"You'd have me arrested over a can of soup?" Selina questioned, a little amused, she rested her hip on the car and crossed her arms too. Who would guess she would find her old enemy in a supermarket.

"Well, you never got arrested for the big crimes you committed, Selina, but this little one might just put you in your place. Just this once."

Selina let out a small laugh, the young crime fighter was as impetuous as always. "Well, I hate to ruin your day, Barbara, but I retired a long time ago."

Barbara couldn't help but laugh herself. "Well, Selina, you know what they say, 'once a thief, always a thief'."

Selina gave a little nod. "True. But sometimes something comes along that makes you take a step back and think."

Barbara frowned.

The elegant blonde smiled, her old enemy wasn't being exactly polite, but she was young, strong, impetuous, rebellious, much as she had been, but Barbara strictly followed the rules, and Selina had always looked out for her own comfort. "Are not you afraid, Gordon?" she asked, taunting her.

"Afraid?" The question disconcerted the redhead.

"I know who you are."

"And I know who you are."

Selina laughed again, "I always loved your fast mind."

Barbara raised a brow, she was playing with her. "I saw your picture in the newspaper days ago."

"Oh, really? I still have my charm, I see."

"Yes, you have it… Where did you go? Suddenly, you disappeared."

"Traveling, you know how much I love it."

"Long trip."

"Just a few years." Selina nodded, feeling amused knowing that the redhead was intrigued by her return.

"And now you are back… why?"

"I love this city, it's wonderful." The blonde quickly looked at her watch. Helena was going to finish her school day and she had promised to pick her up to go to the park. "I hate to end this nice chat, Barbara, but I must be going."

"So much to steal so little time?" Barbara was unable to stop herself from asking.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?"

"You do know that Bruce will be pleased to hear you're back."

Selina sighed, she had touched a painful moment in her life; Barbara noticed the change in her expression. The always elegant woman gave her a sad little smile. "I know. But as I've said before, things have changed… I have to go… I'm sorry." She began to walk away.

"I'll keep an eye on you."

"You will try to keep an eye on me." Selina smiled gently and paused to turn back to look at her again, "You know, Barbara, it's been good seeing you again, all things considering. You should come over for lunch some time. I would love to hear about all I've missed since I've been away."

The redhead cocked her head. She thought about it for a second. She and Selina had never really gotten along so well. She being Batgirl and the blonde being… well…Catwoman. Yet Barbara had to admit she was curious as to what had happened to Selina Kyle during her absence. The idea wasn't bad.

The ex-criminal noticed her hesitate and knew it was a good moment to push a bit more "Say, next Friday?"

"I'd love to."

Selina nodded. "Good." She took a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag to scribble down her address and extended her hand to Barbara.

The redhead took a few seconds to react, what game were they now playing? She didn't know where was she going with this.

"I don't bite." The blonde smiled.

The words were like a challenge to the redhead, who took the piece of paper. "I know that…"

"See you then." Selina smiled and taking her cart, she walked to off to pay for her groceries.

Barbara looked at the address, it was one the most luxurious places in the city. Her curiosity was much stronger than her precaution… That was not good. She raised her head and looked at Selina, she moved gracefully and had the same great body as she did years ago. She was sure the blonde knew she was watching her. What was she planning now? Why had she come back to the city? She was planning something, she had know what it was.

And stop her.


	12. Keeping an eye on Catwoman

Thanks for all your post and commments... waves and hugs...

The dark vigilante hit the man roughly on his face. He fell backwards, hitting the ground. He tried to stand up, but she kicked him, knocking him down. She kneeled and handcuffed his hands to a fence and, taking her batarang, she threw her jump line to the building next to her and climbed it easily.

She had to admit she had no idea why she had fully accepted Selina's offer. The more she thought about it, the more she regretted it. What were they going to talk about? The weather? What Selina had been up to all those years? What her next heist was going to be?

She had to admit, Selina was a decent thief, yes, it was weird say it, but she was a decent thief; she never attacked behind your back, and her work was clean; she avoided hurting innocent people. She had helped her and Batman to solve some criminal cases. But, still she was a criminal.

And a dangerous one.

Yes.

It would be an interesting meeting.

--------------------

Helena sat under a tree in the school yard. She opened her lunch box and took an apple. Blue eyes looked inside, yogurt, milk and another apple. Nothing that could be called a real meal. That was too healthy for her. Well, just the milk, she loved it. She looked inside her pocket, two dollars, that was not much to buy a sandwich or a coke.

"I knew you were here!" she heard Gibson's voice behind her.

"How did you find me?" A little brow raised and looked at him curiously.

The kid sat next to her with his box lunch. "I smelled you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. I can smell anything from far away."

"I don't want be you when you walk near garbage." Helena looked for her milk inside the box.

"Well, it's not pleasant."

"Yechhh."

Gibson opened his box lunch and took out a sandwich.

"What do you have?" Helena asked.

"Peanut butter sandwich."

"I'll trade you for my yogurt."

"Yogurt? No thanks!" Gibson shook his head.

"You must." The brunette said, "You owe me one."

"Me?"

"You were a gossip and told my mom that I hit Danny…"

"Well… but…"

Helena extended her hand and gave him her yogurt. Gibson grumbled and gave her his sandwich. She smiled and opened it.

"That was blackmail," Gibson said.

"Don't open your mouth again. Okay?"

"Okay…"

---------------------------------------

Barbara, as Batgirl, was on the top of a building keeping an eye on the city; she had spent the last two days thinking about Selina, she couldn't get her out of her mind. The center of town was full of people and cars. It was the day before Thanksgiving. She was going to move towards downtown when she identified a familiar figure.

Looking through a jewelry store window was Selina Kyle, the redhead fixed her eyes on her and what was she looking at. Maybe she was thinking about in her next move. She turned and talked with a woman next to her, older than she. She knew her. It was Daisy Jones, one of the richest people in New Gotham, an older woman famous for her clothing designs. Very well known for her good taste in jewels, as well.

Was she Selina's next victim?

-----------------------------------

"Do you think it's nice Selina?" Daisy asked, she met Selina Kyle a few weeks ago when she had bought to her a new building for her business.

"Yes. I think it would be a nice present for your daughter's birthday." The woman was trying to choose earrings as a gift. "But if you are looking for something good, this is not good." Selina cocked her head, looking at it.

"How do you know it?"

"The light," she pointed at the small piece, "round brilliant diamonds are commonly cut with fifty eight facets. The better proportioned these facets are on the diamond, the more light that will be reflected back to the viewer's eye. This is extremely important. When cut properly, the diamond will sparkle more. This one is not good, look at the sparkle."

The older woman leaned in to check it. After a few seconds she raised her brow and looked at her companion. "You are right."

The blonde winked, "I'm an expert. May I suggest a better store?"

"Sure." Any idea coming from Selina was good, she had a good eye for jewels.

"Matthinson on the Gotham Avenue."

"I have heard about it. Thanks so much. It's eight o'clock, may I invite you to dinner?"

"Well," Selina hesitated, "Helena needs to go to sleep early."

"Something fast, I really appreciate your time, and we just finished our Thanksgiving shopping." The older woman turned, to her left was Helena with a lollipop in her mouth, looking through the window store too, she was a cute girl. "Helena, may I invite you for a big piece of pizza?"

Little blue eyes opened wide "Yea!"

"See?" Daisy smiled at Selina, taking Helena's hand, "She agrees, now it's two against one."

"All right." Selina smiled. "Let's go."

Batgirl observed the small group. She watched the older woman take a girl's hand, -maybe her granddaughter- and after a few seconds of talking they walked toward a pizza shop on the next corner. It seemed as if the woman liked Selina.

Fatal mistake. Selina wasn't a woman to trust.

Her beeper took her out of her thoughts. She looked on her belt for it.

A robbery, several blocks from there. Selina could wait a few. She turned and jumped to the next building.

--------------------------------------

Selina smiled hearing Helena singing in her room; she had been singing all day. She loved the Thanksgiving Day meal. When they lived in France, she used to prepare it and show Helena the tradition. Helena had made many new friends and the mother of one of them had invited them to Thanksgiving dinner. She was an elegant oriental woman; she had the opportunity to talk with her at school and she was really nice and intelligent.

She had agreed to go because it was a good thing for Helena to be friendly, she was a kid who loved the company of other kids. Looking her watch, she put her coat and looked toward the corridor. "Helena, let's go. It's late."

She heard a soft thump and quick steps. Helena appeared after a few seconds. "I'm ready for the corn."

Selina leaned and closed the buttons of her coat. "Thanksgiving is not just about corn, you must eat turkey."

"I like the corn best."

"I know, where is your hat? It's cold outside."

Helena raised her hand with her hat. Selina took it and put it on her head. After that, she turned and took a tray from the table.

"What is that?" Helena asked.

"Sweet potatoes." The blonde went toward the door.

"I'll eat potatoes and corn all day." The little brunette followed her.

"I know, for that reason I always keep an eye on you. Did you get the present for Sandra?"

"Yes," Helena took a small box out of her pocket, "she will love these chocolates. And it's Sandy, not Sandra, Sandy Wu-San."

"You two always are always thinking about food. Open the door, please, honey."

Helena did as her mother said. "Can we go to the movies on Friday, mom?"

"No, maybe Saturday."

"Why not?" Helena closed the door behind them.

"Because I invited an old friend to dinner. I'd really appreciate it if you would be nice to her."

"I'm always nice."

"Yes, just avoid your 'smart' comments please, and remember not a word … "

"…about if she is meta or not…" Helena interrupted, pressing the elevator button, "You always tell me the same thing."

"And you never listen to me."

---------------------------------------------------

The next Friday was a sunny day. Selina arrived early at work and took her time to go back early to her home and clean a bit. The time passed quickly and, when she noticed it, it was late. She went to clean herself and to prepare the meal. Barbara would arrive soon.

At three o'clock, the door bell rang. "Always on time." Selina smiled to herself and went to open the door. "Barbara. Right on time. I like that. Please, please come in."

The redhead entered and took in the roomy apartment. Large windows looked out over the city below. She noticed some pictures on the mantel but wasn't close enough to get a good look. She handed Selina a small chocolate cake. "I hope you don't mind. I honestly didn't know what to bring."

Selina gratefully accepted the cake. "It's perfect. Much better than the one I made. Barbara, please right this way." She led her into the dining room. "I just came back three months ago and I haven't yet had time to organize myself, sorry if you see some boxes out of place. I made some tea. I hope you don't mind, but after spending some time in England, tea kind of grew on me."

Barbara was suspicious, Selina was being friendly, she didn't know what to think about it. It disconcerted her, she was used to seeing her as a rival. It was weird sitting here with one of her worst enemies, talking as normal people. Selina poured the tea and handed her a steaming cup, which she gratefully accepted. "So, Selina, first Paris, then England, what's next?"

Selina sat down across from her. "It was for a holiday and only for a few weeks."

"A business holiday?"

Selina shook her head, thinking back to the trip. "No, an actual holiday."

"Did anything go missing while you were there?." Barbara couldn't avoid being wary. Surely Selina was planning something. This situation was not normal. She watched as the blonde lowered her gaze, looking at the tea a few seconds in silence and sighed.

"Barbara…" She raised her gaze and looked at her. "I can understand, you and I might have had our differences in the past, but the past is behind us. Can't you look toward the future?"

Barbara couldn't help herself. "A future where you're stealing God-knows-what and getting off scott free...again?"

Selina put her cup on the table, trying to be patient. "I told you, Barbara, I'm retired."

"I'll believe it when I see it, Selina."

"Then you will see I am retired." She extended her arms. "Catwoman is long gone."

"Why should I believe you? You love what you do. There is nothing in this world that would ever stop you from stealing again. It's like asking me to stop patrolling at night."

"It's possible, Barbara, believe me. When you want, you can do anything you have in mind."

"It's hard to believe." The redhead shook her head. "I'm trying to visualize it, but… it's impossible."

"Maybe it's because you have never seen the person that I am. You only see the thief. I'm not just a thief, I'm also a woman."

The sound of the door opening interrupted them, and a sweet voice called from the other room. "Mom, I'm home."

Selina gave Barbara a small smile. Helena had perfect timing. "You will understand." She turned her head and called out, "In the dining room, Helena, dear."

Barbara turned, coming face to face with a little brunette with deep blue eyes, around the age of nine; she had a school bag on her back and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was the same girl she had seen with Selina and the other woman in the street. Little blue eyes fixed on her.

Selina took Helena's hand and smiled at Barbara. "Barbara, I would like you to meet Helena, my daughter."


	13. Meeting Helena Kyle

Barbara almost dropped her teacup. "Your… daughter?"

"Oh yes." Selina was amused seeing her old enemy's face. "Helena, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Barbara Gordon."

Helena smiled at Barbara and cocked her head. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Barbara coughed. The girl wasn't blonde, but… she had Selina's fine features. And she cocked her head the same way that Selina did it.

"Are you okay?" Selina asked, amused.

"Yes… yes…" Barbara covered her mouth with a napkin and extended her hand to the girl. "Hi Helena, nice to meet you."

"Hi…" Helena stepped forward to shake her hand and stepped back again. She turned to her mother and asked her in low voice, "Is she meta?"

"No, she is not meta," Selina smiled gently and answered in a low voice too, "and I've told you so many times not to ask that in front of anyone."

Helena quickly tried to avoid the scolding and turned around to face her mother with a paper in her hands. "Hey Mom… guess what? You remember that big math test I had?... Well I passed. I got a B minus on it."

"Really, Helena? That's wonderful. I knew you could do it." Selina kneeled next her to kid, noticing the still shocked look on Barbara's face. The look was priceless, but Selina knew she had some explaining to do. "Helena, why don't you go put your math test on my desk so I can look over it later. Then get changed and come eat. We have a wonderful cake that Barbara brought over for dessert."

Helena turned around to face Barbara. "What kind?"

Barbara, still stunned, took a moment to answer the child. "What kind of…?... Umm...oh yes, the cake... It's chocolate."

"Really?" Blue eyes shone. "That's my favorite kind! Don't start without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Selina smiled lovingly at her.

Helena hurried out of the room, leaving the two 'friends' alone again.

Once Helena was out of earshot, Selina patted Barbara on the back. "Breathe, Barbara, breathe."

"Uh… well… I…"

She pointed to where Helena had been standing. "That's the reason why Catwoman no longer exists, Barbara."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, I do. Barbara, would you like me to get you a drink? Possibly something stronger than tea?"

Barbara considered the offer for a second, but declined. "No, no...thank you. It's just that..."'

"You'll love her. She's smart as a whip, strong and fast too. You should have seen me trying to catch up to her when she was a baby. I thought crawling was bad, but when she started walking, I thought I was going to lose it. Anytime I looked away, she was gone. And she loves to climb on things and jump off. Last week she jumped off the monkey bars at school on a dare without a scratch on her. The little boy who did it as well broke his arm. But not my Helena."

"Almost like a cat?"

"In a way, yes. Well, they do always land on their feet. And, if I'm not mistaken, you always landed nicely as well."

"I can't believe it…" the redhead was stunned. "You're a mother."

"I was Catwoman. But it's all over, Barbara. Once I had Helena I knew I couldn't keep up that life. It was fun, mind you, and at times I do miss it, but that's not a life I want her to know. It's too dangerous and what would have happen to her if I ever ended up in jail? She's my whole life now. And I have to say, through the good times and the bad, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I can tell. It's nice to see you happy."

"Now, do you understand why you shouldn't be afraid me?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" the redhead said defensively.

Selina laughed. "You are so brave, Barbara! I was speaking figuratively!" She stood up at the bar and took two glasses, pouring some wine.

Barbara was embarrassed. She was acting stupidly. Selina was trying to be friendly and she… "I'm sorry, Selina."

"Don't worry, Gordon." The blonde gave Barbara a cup of wine and sipped the other one, resting her back on the couch and moved her feet up on it. "If I was in your place, I'd react the same way."

Barbara debated for a second, but had to ask. "And Bruce? So who's the..."

Selina interrupted her. "Barbara, there are some things a woman does not share. Besides, her father isn't in the picture. He was never a part of her life when she was younger and he won't be now. I was the one who raised her single handedly. I was there when she was sick, when she lost her first tooth, took her first step, and said her first word, which I can proudly state was 'Mama'. When she's older she can decide for herself if she wants to get to know her father, but not now."

"I understand… Does she know about Catwoman?"

"No. But she will know one day. I'll tell her all of it when she's older… sixteen maybe eighteen. I just hope when I tell her everything she'll understand. Right now, I want her to enjoy her childhood. Like she should. "

Barbara smiled. "So, she is meta too."

"Half meta…" Selina grinned. "She is still discovering her powers. She has a hard time trying to deal with it; dealing with "our" abilities is not easy."

"What can she do?" The red head placed the cup of wine, without tasting it, on the table.

"She is pretty fast, she can jump incredibly high; last week we went to the stores, there was an accident, an explosion, she was scared and jumped almost fifteen feet to a cornice."

"Fifteen feet? Wow!"

"Yes, I tried to get her to do it again, but she can't. I need to help her learn to control her abilities and her strength. A friend of hers told me she beat up a guy pretty badly."

"Kids usually fight at school."

"Not a sixteen year old guy, captain of the school football team."

Green eyes opened wide.

Barbara looked up as Helena walked back into the room. "You didn't start without me, did you?"

Selina smiled at her daughter and stood up. "Never. Let me check the food. Stay here, and be nice with Barbara, okay?"

"Okay."

Selina disappeared into the kitchen, Barbara didn't know why she felt nervous, the girl watched her curiously. She took the cup of wine and finished it in just one swallow.

Little blue eyes opened wide.

Barbara coughed a bit, and shook her head, that was good, she needed it.

"So your dad is the Police Commissioner?"

"Yes…"

"Oh… Did you meet mom in Paris?"

"No, when she lived here years ago…"

"You worked together?" Helena moved back and forth standing in her place in front of the red head.

"Well, we worked, but…" Barbara paused, "in different companies… Do you know we were competitors."

"Ah… And what do you do?"

"I'm a librarian."

"That's boring!" Helena made a face.

"Oh, no, a master's degree in library science (MLS) is necessary for librarian positions in most public, academic, and special libraries and in some school libraries. The Federal Government requires an MLS or the equivalent in education and experience. Many colleges and universities offer MLS programs, but employers often prefer graduates of the approximately fifty six schools accredited by the American Library Association. Most MLS programs require a bachelor's degree; any liberal arts major is appropriate."

Helena blinked. What the hell was she talking about?

"Most MLS programs take one year to complete; some take two. A typical graduate program includes courses in the foundations of library and information science, including the history of books and printing, intellectual freedom and censorship, and the role of libraries and information in society. Other basic courses cover the selection and processing of materials, the organization of information, reference tools and strategies, and user services. Do you get it?"

Helena nodded without understanding a word, her mom had told to her be polite.

"Good." Barbara smiled. "Courses are adapted to educate librarians to use new resources brought about by advancing technology, such as online reference systems, Internet search methods, and automated circulation systems. Some programs offer interdisciplinary degrees combining technical courses in information science with traditional training in library science."

Selina appeared at that moment. "Oh, I see you are good friends. What were you talking about?"

"About how I never want to be a librarian," Helena said, "too complicated."

Selina rubbed her head, "Dinner is ready, come on, Barbara."

The three sat down to eat at the table. Barbara enjoyed the evening, Selina was a very chatty, and funny. Helena was charming, she made tactless comments and Selina had to scold her often, but in a lovely way. Selina blushed more than three times; it was interesting to see Selina as a mother, a woman; she couldn't avoid keeping her eyes off them. Selina was dangerous; she had fought against criminals, thieves, Batman. She had never hesitated. And now, she was a normal woman, elegant, intelligent; interacting with patience and an incredible love in her eyes for that little girl.

Selina put five meatballs on Helena's plate.

"I don't like this," the girl mumbled.

"Don't start."

"Well, I don't like it."

Selina glared at her. Helena felt the weight of her look and took her knife and fork. She hated meatballs.

The phone rang, catching Selina's attention.

"I'm sorry, I'll check who it is. Be right back." The blonde cleaned her mouth with the napkin and went to the living room.


	14. The end?

Thanks again for all your reviews, I love it!

-------------------

Barbara's gaze turned to Helena, who was trying to get a piece of meatball with her fork and cut it with her knife. She was curious about Selina's daughter. Who was her father? She analyzed her face, her movements, her gestures, trying to record all the details. She wasn't blonde like Selina, but she had charisma.

The redhead blinked.

Just a second, what was she doing? She was analyzing the kid as if she was a criminal. Please, Gordon, take a grip! she said to herself.

Suddenly, she felt something hit her square on the forehead. She moved her head back and blinked, immediately she took her hand to her forehead and felt something warm and wet. Moving her hand down, she looked at her fingers. They were covered with…

…Tomato sauce?

She raised her eyes and looked at the little brunette, who looked at her, embarrassed, with her fork and her knife in her hands. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Barbara lowered her head and she saw a small meatball on her lap.

"I hate meatballs for this. I can never cut them," Helena tried to apologize.

"Don't worry, Helena, it was an accident." The young woman smiled, cleaning her forehead with her napkin.

"I prefer spaghetti, or ice cream, but meatballs are awful."

"Ice cream is not a meal."

"But it never flies off your plate." The kid moved her fork and knife and tried to cut a piece of meatball. Suddenly, it slipped and flew. It crashed against the Barbara's nose.

"Damn…" the girl grumbled, closing her eyes. She had screwed it up again.

The redhead blinked. What was this? The attack of the killer meatballs? She looked at the meatball that had landed on her plate.

Helena looked at her, afraid. Barbara had spots of sauce on her face. Great, now she was dead. Her dad was the Police Commissioner.

Barbara looked at the girl's face; she had a comical expression, Helena was really expecting to be yelled at; Barbara calmly cleaned her face.

The little brunette watched her expectant, why was she taking it so calmly? Maybe she was thinking about cutting her in small pieces painfully.

Helena saw the redhead take the meatball with her fork… Uh oh, now she was going to take revenge.

Barbara extended her arm and showed the piece of meatball to Helena. The girl watched her, unmoving.

"Did you lose this?" Barbara asked, amused.

"I'm sorry…" the brunette mumbled, taking the fork with the meatball and putting it back on her plate. When she did it, she gave Barbara back the fork.

"I see you truly have a conflict with meatballs."

"My mom doesn't understand that it's hard cut something round." She raised her eyes and looked at the redhead "Are you angry?"

"It was an accident, don't worry." Barbara put a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Oh cool…." Helena smiled and, trying again to cut a piece of meatball, it slipped and flew again, this time against Barbara's blouse.

-----------------------------------

After dinner, Selina handed Barbara a knife to cut the cake. "Would you do the honors?"

The redhead accepted and, looking at Helena's face, she moved the knife to cut a small piece. The girl shook her head; she moved the knife to cut a bigger piece and the brunette nodded. She smiled and cut it.

Selina shook her head. "Sure, hype her up on sugar. You aren't the one who's going to be up all night trying to get her to bed."

Helena ignored her mother's comments and gratefully took the cake. "Thank you, Miss Gordon."

Barbara smiled at her. "You can call me Barbara."

Helena took a bite of her cake. "Cool."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Selina told her.

"I'm not," Helena answered with her mouth full of cake.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Helena, Helena…"

"You asked me, I'm answering, you said it's bad manners not to answer when an adult is asking…"

Selina covered her mouth with her hand, "Enough, eat and shut up."

Barbara had to admit that Helena had a charming way about her. She gave a piece of cake to Selina.

A few hours later. Barbara and Selina were still talking in the living room. Helena was in her room playing with her toys. The redhead couldn't believe, as couldn't Selina, that they were so comfortable talking to each other as old friends.

The redhead moved her finger over the mouth of her coffee cup "I'm sorry for being so rude."

"Don't worry, I'll react the same way if some day you tell me that you want be a burglar."

Barbara smiled. "I guess so."

Selina raised her brow. "I hope that now you believe me."

"I hope you really keep your word. Your daughter deserves it."

"I know it. I want a different life for her; I want a normal life for her without hiding, running, you know… I want her to have the life I couldn't, with a family."

Barbara gently took her hand, "You will do it."

"I'm trying," the blonde sighed, "I'm trying."

Barbara checked her watch, it was later than she thought. "Oh, I must go, It's late."

"I guess, New Gotham bad guys are waiting for you." Selina smirked.

"You got it. Thank you for inviting me over, Selina."

"My pleasure." The blonde raised her voice, "Helena, come here, Barbara is leaving! May I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Why did you accepted my invitation for dinner?"

The young woman though in silence a few seconds before answering, "Curiosity, I wanted to know what you were up to."

Selina crossed her arms "But you thought that I'm a criminal, maybe it could have been a trap."

"Well… I love the danger, I took the risk."

"And what do you think now?"

"That I really had a great time." The redhead turned to take her bag. When she turned and raised her head, Helena was in front of her. She looked down. A wood floor. It was a floor that should easily cause much noise.

"She is very silent too." Selina smiled.

"I see…." Barbara leaned down and extended her hand to the girl. "Helena, it was very nice meeting you."

"You too." Helena moved her head next to Barbara's ear to whisper: "I'm sorry for the meatballs."

"Don't worry, it will be our secret." A green eyes winked.

Helena smiled. "Thanks for the cake. Come over anytime. I insist."

"Helena, you do know that Barbara's not going to bring cake over every time?"

Helena looked back at her Mom. "Hey, I can try."

Barbara gave her a smile. "Your Mom's right, you know. Maybe next time I'll bring cookies."

Selina looked up at Barbara. "Barbara, it was good to see you again."

"You too, Selina. And I am sorry I doubted you."

"I understand… And, Barbara, do keep in touch. You have my phone number."

The redhead stood up in front of her and narrowed her eyes playfully. "Do you know it will be a dangerous situation for you? I'll keep an eye on you."

Selina raised a piece of paper where Barbara had written her phone number, "And I know where you will be. It's helpful for a thief to have that information, you know."

"Point for you."

Selina laughed, "I hope to see you soon… Do you know? We were…" the blonde noticed Helena watching them both, "playing on different teams, but in all that time, I learned that you always follow rules, justice, you try to do the right thing, and when you do something, it's because you really are feeling it, you are honest. And… I know that maybe the only person that I can trust in this entire city is you."

"Thank you, anytime you need it Selina." She kissed her cheek.

"Bye Barbara." Helena waved her hand.

"Bye Helena."

The crime fighter heard the door close behind her as she walked towards the elevator. Who would have thought Selina Kyle, a retired criminal, had turned into a mother. Barbara had to admit she had been prepared for anything except that. But from what Barbara had seen those few hours she had spent in their apartment, Selina seemed to be a great Mom. And little Helena was quite a character, a happy nine year old who loved her mother.

**THE END**


End file.
